Lost and Found
by Evalynn-gleever
Summary: At eight years old Finn had to let his best friend Rachel become the star she is meant to be. Its ten years later and they haven't spoken since. After a fatal accident Rachel ends up back in Lima, Ohio trying to find the person she was, and possibly help Finn discover who he wants to be. If they find eachother.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is my first story it's something new so I hope you guys like it. I would like to thank my BETA twifanatic01, just thank-you for being the greatest person ever. **

**I don't own ****GLEE**** although I wish I did **

**Lost and Found**

**Chapter One**

I tried to remember when my life was simple, or as simple as it could ever be before I became _Ms._ Rachel Berry. I was completely miserable, more so than usual. I didn't know what my next step in life was – I realized it was utterly screwed up. I began to tear while staring at the ceiling in my dorm room. I just couldn't remember anything about my life. All things I've ever dreamed or wanted were missing.

**The Past**

We were eight year olds; we would take the dirt path hand in hand and play for hours. Finn was my best friend since the day I was born. He was born in August while I was born in November, and apparently he would rub that in my face all the time. Our friendship was strange because as a girl I'm not supposed to be all up for getting dirty and sharing my secret with a boy, but at the time it was normal. I was _Rachel the Explorer_. I didn't even like singing until I was six. Sadly something happened and this super bond I had with him; was gone

"Dragonfly! Hurry up!" I yelled at his bedroom window. I saw Finns small oval head pop out, his brown curly hair swayed across his forehead. His hazel brown eyes stared into mine as he tried to focus on who was below. He smiled so big when he saw it was me below. "I'm Coming Ladybug!" He whisked his head back inside and with lightning speed he was at the front door. Finn was extremely short for his age, he was even shorter than me; despite this feature he was still unbelievably adorable.

"You're it!" I devilishly smiled. He picked himself up off the ground and chased after me.

We sprinted into the forest behind our houses. A dirt path, that we had created over the years lead straight to the fort my fathers had built us. Actually it was mainly built by Finns father, while mine took notes. We had spent hours in that fort.

About two weeks after Finns seventh birthday we played in the fort for what seemed like days, but in reality it had only been three hours. We were singing songs and playing games, we made mud pies, and climbed to the top of the tree. On our way down I froze dead.

"What's wrong?" Finn was concerned; he was above me so if I didn't move, he didn't.

"I swear I heard something this time." My heart raced it was getting dark out now. I heard a sigh followed by a snicker. I looked up and gave Finn the dirtiest look known to man.

"Rachel calm down, and climb down we'll walk back home, seeing that your so scared." He was challenging me and I could hear it in his tone, but I wasn't going to lie and say that I was fine, I hated the dark and at this moment being in the forest was the worse place to be.

I had climbed down before making a thud on the wooden floor, Finn had did the same. He brushed off his knees before looking at me. "Hey lady bug, if you're actually that scared we can go. I know you're scared of the dark… it's alright."

"Yeah… lets go." I looked down at him; he sent me a sympathetic smile. We climbed down the last couple of steps. He put out his hand. I took it in mine as he led me out of the forest, when I heard a Crunch. "What was that!" I began to freak out.

"I don't know, but I do know you were telling the truth about hearing something." He began to look frightened, but not as much as me. I had tears welling up, he turned and put his hands on my shoulders, "Rachel just a couple more minutes and we'll be home, just keep moving." I shook my head and as we walked I picked up the pace, practically dragging him behind me.

Another crack was heard, but it was closer. A muffling sound was coming from the same direction, then another closer crack. I froze in my steps and closed my eyes. Finn was standing in front of me and stretched out his arms, to seem bigger. I heard a relief of breath, followed by a laugh. I looked through my fingers and saw Finns mom looking extremely upset. I took a breath before smiling, "Hi Carol, I hope we didn't have you scared? You look upset." Finn had finally stopped laughing about the situation.

"Yeah what's wrong mom?" Finn stiffened with the question.

She avoided it, "I'm going to take you home Rachel, I have to talk to Finn." Finn looked at me with wide eyes, all I thought was 'dam Finn what did you do this time.'

We walked up to my door step and Mrs. Hudson knocked, "Hi Leroy, here she is." She weakly smiled, daddy looked the same as her, was I also in trouble. He smiled a sad smile, and took my hand, I looked back at Finn and waved goodbye. They turned around and crossed our lawn before entering their home. I walked to the kitchen, I jumped up at the kitchen bar stool and awaited the punishment I was about to get for being out so late, but my father turned around and walked into his office.

Something was defiantly wrong. Our houses had the same layout so Finn and I both had two windows in our bedrooms, one facing the field, and the other facing each other. I had ran to my room and looked through the one facing his room, I waited for him to come, but nothing. After ten minutes of boredom, I head a screen door, slam and sobs coming from his back porch. I scurried to the back window. Finn had disappeared into the woods, and Carol was sitting curled up on the back porch, she struggled to get up before following him into the woods.

I was overly frustrated that now Finn got to know what was happening, but I still wasn't told, what made him so special. I grabbed my fall coat before running out my back door as well, I felt like I was floating missing a step while I ran towards some answers. Before I came to a freeze, Carol was standing underneath the fort, "Finn! Please come down, we can deal with this together, I love you."

"Get away from me. I hate you!" I was shocked, I had never heard Finn have so much hatred for his mother, and he had been the man of the house for two years. So he was always there for her, not once has he even said he got grounded for not listening.

I came up behind Carol and touched her arm; she flinched before realizing it was me. I looked at her all-knowing and she nodded. I turned towards the ladder, and climbed up. Finn was yelling at his mom to get down, "Finn it's me, Rachel." He had realized that his mom had left and that it truly was me climbing up the ladder.

"Lady Bug?" He looked through the whole

"Yup. I'm coming up." As my head popped through the hole, Finns face was swollen and red, he wiped at his eyes. I pulled the rest of my body up and sat against the wall. I patently waited for him to open up and tell me what was going on. He slowly faced me and began taking small steps; he put his back against the wall and slowly slumped to the ground. Our legs touched, but we sat silently, the tension was building. I turned my attention back to his face, he stared at his hands, and he looked empty and lost. He then turned his attention back to me and in a matter of seconds, he was crying. Full deep sobbing, he wiped at his eyes and tried to stop himself but couldn't get it to happen. I started to rub his back, as my fathers have done for me. Whatever it was it was eating away at him.

I wasn't sure what to do to make him feel better. So my instinct was to sing, our favourite song was Beauty and the Beast, it was mainly mine but I forced Finn to watch it. He'll never tell anyone but he loved the movie.

_Tale as old as time, true as it can be_

_Barely even friends, then somebody bends_

_Unexpectedly_

_Just a little change, small to say the least_

_Both a little scared, neither one prepared_

_Beauty and the Beast_

_Ever just the same, ever a surprise_

_Ever as before, ever just as sure_

_As the sun will rise_

_Tale as old as time, tune as old as song_

_Bittersweet and strange, finding you can change_

_Learning you were wrong_

_Certain as the sun, rising in the east_

_Tale as old as time, song as old as rhyme_

_Beauty and the beast. _

_Tale as old as time, song as old as rhyme_

_Beauty and the beast._

By the time I finished the song Finn was silently sobbing and wiping away at his tears. He sounded small, "Rachel, it's horrible. She said dads not coming back." He took a deep breath and continued.

"A while back my mom and dad told me he was leaving to fight the bad guys in the war. He told me he would be back soon, and that we would go to the fair again, and bring you as well." He whimpered a little more, I rubbed his back again, "He said I had to be the man of the house, and take care of mom, and now she's telling me that he won't be back!" He looked angry.

"Why not?" I asked innocently so he wouldn't lash out on me, but it didn't work.

"I. Don't. Know! She says I have to wait till I'm older." his small hands were filled with fury, as he balled them up into fists.

"That's so weird." I looked at him; I could tell he had gotten out everything he knew, and how he felt. He looked drained. Those happy eyes looked soulless, he was lost and I wasn't sure what else to say.

"Finn, I'm not sure what to say here to make you feel better. Your dads a great guy and there must be a reason why he's not coming back, your mom wouldn't do that to you on purpose. I can see that it's killing you, but let's try and get past this until you get older like she says, then you'll know." I smiled at him to calm him down and it seemed to be working, mainly because his hands had relaxed.

"Finn lets have fun for the rest of the summer, just you and me." I got up and did a dance around the fort. He laughed a little and I was relieved to see him relax.

Finn had finally calmed down enough to get out of the fort and walk back home. Technically he walked me home because it was dark out, and I was terrified. When we reached the back porches I gave him a huge hug. As I peered over his shoulder I could see his mom coming out of the forest. She had heard our entire conversation. She gave me a thank-you smile before looking sad again. Finn walked into his house, as did I.

After that day we did have fun for the first couple of weeks. School was starting back in just three more weeks and Finn was not looking forward to it. And as if this summer couldn't get tougher for either one of us I had received the greatest news from my fathers, sadly in Finns eyes it wasn't.

My fathers had told me that I was accepted into New Talent, an art school in New York. I had asked my fathers and they had been trying for three years. I was going to be accepted this year.

"Do you want to take this opportunity of a life time? The school saw your audition tape and they think you're going to go far with your singing talent."

"I… I ummm…" I stammered. On the inside I was over joyed, but leaving everything was something I never thought about. "Can I think about it?" My fathers looked at one another before giving me a nod. "We guess so sweetheart."

I spent quite some time in my bedroom looking at the pros and cons of leaving my life behind. Then I realized there was only one thing I had to do before making my decision. I stuck my head out my side window and yelled for him, "Dragonfly!" I was worried when he didn't stick his head out his window. I paused and slowed my breath; finally I heard his window sliding open. He poked his head out and forced a smile, before going back to his glum self.

"Will you meet me in your back yard?"

"Why can't we just talk like this?" I was getting frustrated with him not trusting me.

"It's very important, just go to your back yard. I will see u on the bench." I ducked back into my room put on my TinkerBell bed slippers, and for the second time that month I had snuck out without asking my parents.

I opened his gate and sat on the bench. Even though it was his back yard I had arrived first; I wasn't sure what was taking him so long. I occupied myself by observing the garden. The bench I had sat on had a wooden structure around it, vines had grown and white lights were hidden within. It was beautiful. Carol was working hard at her garden design.

I finally heard his screen door open, he had a coat on and I wondered why I hadn't thought of that, even though it was summer it was strangely cold that day. He sat on the bench, meanwhile fidgeting with something in his pocket. I stared at him in fascination wondering what was so important that he hadn't looked at me yet. I think he also felt my staring eyes because he quickly pulled his hand out and looked at me.

"What is so important that you called me out here?" I could hear the hostility in his voice. It angered me that he was lashing out at me of all people, but I understood what his anger was actually directed at. Finn had become angry more than sad these days.

"I got accepted…" He looked at me puzzled. I couldn't believe he didn't remember.

"I got accepted into New Talent… In New York." His mouth dropped open he was… I'm not sure what he was; was he happy, sad, frustrated or still wondering why I called him out here.

"So what do you think?"

"Uh that sounds great. I knew you would get it." He looked down and smiled. I stood up and looked down at him.

"I know things have been hard, and you know I've always wanted this and that's because you're my Best Friendand I was just telling you if I take this chance it means I'll be moving to New York." His head shoot up as if he heard gun fire. I knew what he was thinking at that point. 'How could you'. He was flustered and mad and here it came, the loud boom of his anger voice. He stood from the bench and looked into my eyes.

"Be the artist I know you are." Now hold up, what was that. He had a fake smile on.

"What, I thought you would be mad that I'm leaving you, like forever." I was appalled that he wouldn't miss me if I left.

"I'm extremely sad that you will be leaving forever, but what can I tell you Rachel, No you can't go to New York and live your dreams. You have to stay here and deal with all my mess. No just leave there's already a bunch of change going on, what's the difference if one more happens." I understood what he meant by hold me back, but he wouldn't fight for me at all.

I may have been Dora the Explorer when I was with him, but I was also a pretty girl. I liked getting dressed up when I had to, and I wanted my best friend to fight for me to stay, and after long hours we come to realization that this is what was best for me. Instead Finn was telling me to go away forever.

"So I can go." I sounded disappointed and I knew I did.

"Yup, you can go." He leaned into me and gave me a hug. He backed away from me, and even though he was smiling I saw the tears forming in his eyes.

I smiled, and just before he turned around to go back into his house I ran to him and gave him the hug he would never ever get again. He squeezed back before pushing me off and heading to his room.

For the rest of that summer we barely spoke, except when our families went to the lake for Independence Day and the last party before we packed our bags and headed for New York. He came to that but wasn't truly there. When we said our last goodbyes he shook my hand and went back into his house. I crossed my arms and sat in the van.

Soon enough my fathers were in the front seats and my one dream was coming true. That summer I lost Christopher, my home and most of all, my best friend.

That school year I enrolled into New Talent and I met a girl named Mercedes Jones, she could belt out notes that were amazing and unbelievable, she was a super diva, she was arrogant, and pushy, and she was my new best friend. Every day we sang together in class, and every day we would hangout.

First time I met her she said, "Hi, my name is Mercedes Jones, and I'm ninety-five percent sure I'm a better singer then you, see I've been here for two years, that makes me more vocally developed than you." I couldn't believe what was coming from the hole in her face, She wasn't making a great first impression, but with the training I've had fighting with the boys, and my 'me first' attitude, I was not going to give up easily.

"Okay. Well I'm Rachel Berry and I'm from Lima, Ohio." I gave her a fierce look before pouncing, "I'm sure that you may be correct… but give me **one** month at this school and I'll be one-hundred percent better than you." I winked. I could see the shock on her face, but she smiled than shook my hand.

I liked her, she was my competition. She made me shoot to hit those high notes, we gave tips to each other because although we were different we both had the same outcome and that was to be famous.

It had been months at this school, Mercedes and I started to bond and my best friend Finn was being replaced.

**The song was Beauty and the Beast – Celine Dion Version**

**Thanks for reading I hoped you liked the first chapter. Don't forget to leave a review whether it's bad or good. Hopefully GOOD I have chapter 2 written I just have to edit. I hope to update this story every week. **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: NYCT High School = New York City Talent High School, it's the next school level after New Talent Elementary School. I loved your reviews! I'm committed to this story so I will finish it. No loose ends.**

**I don't own ****GLEE**** all though I wish I did**

**Chapter 2**

**10 years later**

"Rachel! Wait up!" Jesse pushed people aside as he rushed down the hall to catch up to me.

"Leave me alone Jesse!" I walked even faster away from him.

"It's just a miss understanding." As I turned a corner he had finally caught up to me. Before he could even say anything else I turned around, our nose's nearly touching.

"Jesse. St. James." I pressed against his chest with my index finger at every word, "Leave me the HELL alone. We're done!" If all the students weren't looking at us before, they definitely were now. I could hear the snickers coming from all the girls. While the guys just gave Jesse a sarcastic thumbs up.

He grabbed my wrist and pulled me towards a quieter part of the hall, "Just stop Rachel, so you saw us. That doesn't mean you'll end our relationship." His eyes darted back and forth.

"You need me for your popular status." He all-knowingly smiled. I couldn't believe what he was saying, part of me wondered if that was true. _No! I loved him and he broke me._ I closed my eyes to recap what had happened.

_**FLASHBACK**_

"Hey Rachel!" Mercedes came up behind me and grabbed my shoulder.

"Oh hey girl. Can't hangout right now, meeting up with Jesse for lunch, but we can talk on my way to the cafeteria."

"No it's fine. I just wanted to say we should hang out after school. I have the greatest news ever." I looked at her curiously, she did seem happier than usual. She turned away from me and sprinted down the hallway, probably to tell her boyfriend Mark whatever the news was.

I continued my way down NYCT High School. As I took a glimpse at my phone I saw that it was 11:10, fifteen minutes of lunch had already past, he had forgotten again. He always remembered lyrics but never our dates. I sent him a text as a reminder.

_Don't forget were meeting in the cafe today. Love you._

I smiled as I sent the text; hopefully he would see it before lunch ended. I was especially excited because it was the first time we would be hanging out since he got the role of Romeo in the school play. It was our final year before we headed off to our universities, and he wanted to do a really great job on his final performance.

As I pushed send I heard a familiar laugh coming from the dance studio. I was very curious so as I looked through the cracked open door, I saw it. Sadie Crenshaw (also known as Juliet) twirled around the room - giggling like a buffoon, when a large rugged hand, softly grabbed her by the waist and pulls her toward him. I recognized that grab in an instant, it happened to me in the eleventh grade.

Jesse St. James was pressed against her. He pushed her away and I felt relieved until he started twirling her around his finger with his sparkling pretty boy smile. The scruff on his face made him look extremely handsome, but at the moment I had vomit bubbling up in my throat. I was feeling faint, the happiness and joy was being sucked from the world and we would soon be in an empty pit.

My boyfriend was cheating on me with Sadie Crenshaw, out of all the girls in the school it had to be her.

She had long flowing black hair. Piercing green eyes, and as I hear the boys say, 'a smoking bod' but to me, dare I say it, she was a scumbag. She had the worst personality and the worst rep, but because she was beautiful, everyone looked past that.

He pulls her in and looks into her eyes seductively before laying a passionate kiss on her lips-way more than Romeo. I stood there punishing myself by watching this go on for six minutes. Their tongues in-twining with one another. Their chest rising as they gasp for breath. Not even Jesse and I had that kind of kiss. I felt the tears welling up in my eyes.

She pushed him off of her, she looked triumphant. To Jesse that look was a sign that they should continue, he stepped towards her, but she puts her arm out, "Aren't you suppose to meet your girlfriend, what's her name Rotten Rachel?"

"Oh Crap." Very sarcastically. He laughs along with her. It felt like slow motion mocking in my mind. He smiles as he sees my text then shows her. That was a private text_. _I was fuming at this point. Just pure hatred and pain.

"Woops." That was all Jesse could say as he winked at her, "I'll text her that I'm sorry and that I'll see her another day." Sadie winks back and agrees with him. He looks at her sweetly with his deep brown eyes.

"I'm only with her cause she's really talented and so am I. I technically have to be with her. It's like the captain of the football team having to be with the captain of the cheerleading squad." He says reassuringly while she nodes in agreement.

"Well, who really cares for Rotten Rachel, they just like her cause she's with you," she grabs the collar of his shirt and pulls him close, " but if you break that off , we could be the _it_ couple."

I couldn't hold it back now. I sucked in my sadness and pulled the greatest acting performance known to man. I smashed the door open - which is more like a child pushing because I'm so small. They push away from each other, her face drops but once she realizes it's me she shuffles back against him, she gives me an obnoxious smile. Jesse on the other hand is ghostly, the shock and fear on his face was permently stuck. I was quite proud that I managed to grab that emotion from him.

I stood there waiting for them to say something but its dead silence. My eyes flickered back and forth between the two. I felt like a lion about to pounce on a gazelle. I walk towards Sadie unleashing everything, "You definitely don't' have any talent that's why you suck on to everyone like the slimy blood sucking leach you are. Poor Senseless Sadie, so naive so stupid. Don't you realize he's using you for your money and connection. Your dad is a freakin' director for four plays on Broadway for goodness sake!" Her jaw was open, and my heart was racing.

Maybe I was over dramatic with … Nope I take that back she was cheating with my boyfriend, and there was no reason for me to go easy on anyone. I then shifted towards Jesse he's still in fear, "Now for you," I froze for a second about to cry as I looked into his eyes, "I've never hated you more than anyone, and that's comparing you to the bimbo standing next to you. Ever come near me and I will make your last year at this school more miserable than, the wicked witch of the east. And she was dead… you too Senseless Sadie."

My anger was gone. I looked at them both and smiled before walking away. After five steps I turned back around walked up to Jesse and with the most satisfaction I smacked him across the face. He grabbed his cheek with agony. Now I was finished.

_**FLASHBACK**_

"Rachel, you know you have to date me, to keep your popularity status." I opened my eyes and remembered where I was. He almost looked sad, but I remembered practicing that with him for his audition as Romeo, the fake tears were really good. I pushed him off of me.

I came back around the corner, and headed anywhere away from him. I looked down at one end and saw Mercedes, skidding around the corner panting. She looked as if she could feel all my emotions. I looked at the other end and Sadie was wrapped around her boyfriend as if nothing had happened. This was my time to prove them wrong; that I didn't need Jesse. I turned around.

"Hey everyone," their heads turned on demand, "Jesse St. James is a cheating asshole, and so we've broken up!" Everyone whispered.

"That means, Sadie," I pointed directly at her, and everyone followed it, "You and Jesse can continue your make out session." I smirked and added a wink.

I turned on my heals and stormed towards Mercedes. She had the scummiest look on her face as she stared between Jesse –who was hiding – and Sadie, but as I reached her she put her arm around me and became caring. I was done with my brave face I hung my head in shame, and began to cry once more.

Whispers and stares followed me everywhere for the rest of the day, thankfully it ended. The school bell chimed through my ears. I pushed past people as they stared at me with sympathy and questionable looks.

As I reached my locker I opened it with pain. Pictures of Jesse and I in a photo booth. My cat calendar had this day circled with hearts for our lunch date. I fiddled with the necklace he gave me four our four month anniversary. His binders were piled on top of mine, I wasn't sure if I should touch them or not. After three minutes of awkwardly shifting in front of my locker I decided to take them out and put them on the ground, if he came he would find them. I packed my bags and headed out side to meet up with Mercedes.

We took the subway to my apartment as we always did, but it was different this time. I didn't say a word the entire time instead I stared at my feet. I felt hollow.

I walked into my apartment and still didn't feel happier. I thought that the comfort of my home and being welcomed by my dad, and daddy's hugs that I would feel brighter, but nothing. Mercedes had received hugs from them as well just before dad had asked me my daily question, "So how was your day, sweetheart?"

I looked at my feet in sadness, "Agonizing. Dreadful. I have nothing. No! I FEEL nothing." I grabbed water from the fridge before heading to my bedroom. I look back to see where Mercedes was, she was leaning into my dad Leroy and I could see the anger all over his face, he looked like he was going to go to his house and punch him in the face. He had told me to focus on my career and to leave Jesse _Fart_ James alone, but I couldn't.

The first time I saw him was in the music library_. _I was looking through Lionel Ritchie sheet music, when he walked up to me fearless and dreamy, we sang Hello and I instantly fell for him.

Leroy then leaned into daddy Hiram and told him the bad news. He covered his mouth shocked with dismay, and pain when he connected my emotions to today's events. I was thankful for Mercedes because I truly didn't want to have to tell them what happened, and dreadfully prove that they were right.

I walked into my soft yellow room. I remembered when it was bright pink; I patted myself on the back becoming thankful that I changed it. I walked to my closet and put on my navy blue sweatpants, and a grey baggy sweater. My hair was up in a bun.

What am I supposed to do now, I loved him. I can't breathe and I'm pretty sure by tonight that I won't be able to sleep. I sat on the end of my bed before flopping on my back, my legs dangled off the edge. I lay their silently before letting the pain surface. First the sniffles, then heavy sobs, soon I was panting and gasping as I let the tears pour, they streamed into my ears and I decided the fetal position would be best right now. I crawled up to my pillows before pulling my bed covers over my entire body. I was engulfed in darkness, and I couldn't feel any more depressed.

After what seemed like days - but was truly two hours - I hear Mercedes sliding in, I hear my television being turned on. Why would she turn on my TV, can't she see I'm dying here?! When a tune plays and it surely did help a little.

_There goes the baker with his tray, like always,_

_The same old bread and rolls to sell,_

_Ev'ry morning just the same,_

_Since the morning that we came,_

_To this poor provincial town,_

_Baker: Good Morning, Belle!_

_Belle: Morning, Monsieur._

…

Of course she put in Beauty and the Beast. Although my favourite movie was Funny Girl; but when I was feeling especially down or upset Beauty and the Beast did the trick. Then she crawled onto my bed and rubbed my back. Although I didn't have a mom Mercedes played the role of sister perfectly.

She pulled the covers off of my head; I was about to growl, when I saw her with a bowl of double fudge cookie dough ice-cream. She was the greatest person ever. After finishing I was ready to talk, "Mercedes I actually loved him, and he was just pretending the entire time. What am I suppose too do now?" I softly sobbed.

"Well you focus on tomorrow, and the next day to come. We head off to the same university in just five months, and you only have to see Jesse for two of those." She softly smiles. She was so sweet, and she was right only five more months then we would be going off to the same… I shoot upward, suddenly cheered up.

"Wait!? Hold up, were going off to the SAME university? ...You got accepted!" Mercedes looked at me hoping I had caught her hint and we both started squealing.

"Yup, that's what I was gonna tell you before the whole fiasco," I couldn't believe what was happening; maybe everything was going to be okay. I began to frown once again, "Oh I'm sorry I mentioned that."

"No it's not that," I breathed in deeply, "It won't be only two months with Jesse. When I thought we were _in love_ we registered to the same university, and on Monday we both got our acceptance letters. Remember?" Mercedes was wide eyed and looked pissed, before looking down and sighing, it wasn't the response I expected but it was better than yelling at me.

"Well in those two months you have to see him for the play cause you're the understudy for Juliet, then prom, and finally grad. We have three months of summer fun, and then we go to college. We'll stay on opposite sides of campus. We can stay away from him forEVER and hopefully you'll meet a cuter boy." I had to laugh even under these circumstances she was making me laugh.

She had told me my life plan for the next year. Although I loved control over everything, I was fine with Mercedes telling me what to do. I knew she was the only person I could trust besides my fathers. I had just one more thing to cover, "Mercedes am I… Rotten Rachel?"

"No, people just don't understand who you are. You're ambitious, you're a star and you're not afraid to tell the whole world that. People are just jealous. And the fact that we go to a performing art school, everyone wishes they had your talent, even I do sometimes. But I've known you since we were eight; you love to be the star. You don't push people away from you on purpose. They just don't want it as much as you… except for me. "She winks. I smile before giving my best friend the biggest hug ever.

The rest of the day went by smoothly. Mercedes had decided it was a perfect time to have a girl's sleepover. She stayed over so often she never had to pack a bag anymore. We did manicures and pedicures, a sing-off competition, eating a lot of junk food, more sing-offs, the neighbours yelling at us to shut up, then movies until we fall asleep. It was perfect after everything. Now just facing the rest of the year and university.

**There it is. Hope you liked it, don't worry Finn will be coming soon Please Please Please Review. Until next week. Bon Voyage!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thanks everyone especially my BETA twifanatic01 I'm extremely happy with how this chapter turned out. **

**I don't own ****GLEE**** although I wish I did.**

**Chapter Three**

It had been a month and people still hadn't stopped looking at me. It's not like I had a third eye. Jesse tried talking to me the next day. I wanted to believe every word coming from his mouth but I knew that behind closed doors he didn't love me. It was even more difficult since we had six out of our eight classes together. He was usually my partner but because of all this nonsense I've had to make new friends. Basically everything had changed; I wasn't ambitious or persistent anymore. I was lost and I wasn't sure what to do.

It was the day of the play and everything was going pretty smoothly but the only frustrating part was I had to watch Sadie. I had to watch her every word, her every, step just in case she messes up.

I heard my alarm clock buzzing near my head. Thankfully the school day passed quickly, it was only annoying because it was the same routine. Jesse tried to get intimate with me in every single class. I was the third wheel with Mercedes and Mark and then the day ended. For a month I had been doing this and it was getting old. On the upside it was the day of the play; downside I was at Sadie's every need for the night.

We were an hour away from opening night. Everyone was running around like chickens that lost their heads. Positions were being called, and people were looking at their scripts one last time – it was one on my favourite parts about acting.

The play went by perfectly. Jesse said his last words before drinking the poison and Sadie stabbed herself in the gut – I strangely enjoyed watching that part – The crowd applauded as the curtains dropped and the lights faded out.

The crowd hollered as the cast took a bow. The actors and actresses waved the crew over. I refused before our director Mrs. Whimmer took my hand and pulled me on the stage. She quieted the crowd.

"Everyone this play would have taken more hours; more sweat and tears if it wasn't for the fabulous and most talented student I have ever met!" I looked at the crowd, hoping she would hurry up so that I could go home. Sadie had the scummiest smile across her face. She began to take a step forward.

"Rachel Berry!" she grabbed my shoulders and pushed me forward. The crowd cheered. At that moment I remembered why I came to New York. I loved the praise, and the butterflies I got before a performance. I was going to do anything to end up on Broadway.

I took a bow, and stepped back into line as the rest of the crew patted my back. Mercedes of course had to stand out. She basically pushed everyone out of the way so she could give me a hug. I looked over her shoulder and saw Sadie giving me a death stare while Jesse fiddled with his shirt.

The play concluded, everyone left and I stayed behind to clean up. "I'm so sorry Rachel."

I dropped the broom and cupped my chest. I turned towards the voice and saw Jesse rocking back and forth. "Can't you just leave me alone?"

"I said I'm so sorry. Rachel I don't know what I was thinking, but can't you see we are meant to be together." He took a few steps toward me, "We've been together for almost a year and a half now." He was an arm's length away.

I was frozen. Jesse St. James was mystifying, magical, gorgeous and many other things. His brown hair swayed across his hazel eyes. I desperately wanted his arms around me and for our lips to touch. However my brain recapped what had happened and I couldn't bring myself to do it. Just knowing his lips had been on Sadie's…for who knows how long…was killing me.

I swallowed hard, "How can I trust you?"

He pushed his hair out of his eyes, "I don't know. Before I ruined everything we were fantastic. We're going to NYU in just a few months, and I really want us to be back together. Nationals are around the corner and we have to win, imagine if we did and we were in love again." He smiled but I had questions and they needed to be answered.

"How long have you and Sadie been together?" I crossed my arms, in fear of hearing the answer.

"Only that week!" He sounded positive, but after watching them in that dance studio they seemed longer than a week.

"Jesse, you threw away a year and a half. How could you do that to us? It's been three weeks without you and I'm not sure how I am doing it right now, but I am." I took a step towards him, "My heart is begging for you. But my brain is telling me to back off… and I agree with it." I walked back to pick up the broom, before breezing past him. This was for the best.

Suddenly our lips were pressed against one another; the longing for each another could be felt. His hand cupped my neck and ear, while my hands looped around his. We held our bodies together and continued kissing passionately. It felt like we had been away from each other for years and we were just getting back together. Finally we pulled away from each other, I wanted to smile and kiss him more, but instead I cried. They streamed down my face; he took his thumbs and wiped them away. I covered my mouth with my hand and stepped back.

"We can't. I... I can't do this with you anymore." I dropped the broom and ran out of the auditorium.

It took me the longest time to get home. Mercedes was living it up at the after party. And I couldn't stop thinking about how much I wanted Jesse to be walking with me. Our hands together as I melted into his side. But instead I was hugging myself as the late night chill whirled around me.

I was about half way to my apartment when I saw a Starbucks; I walked in and heard the bell. I was caught in my thoughts because I walked directly into an extremely fashionable young man. He had blue eyes, and his hair was brushed back. He had a white jacket and sleek black pants on. He dropped his plastic bag that had two sandwiches, two coffees, and a few lottery tickets. He also dropped his navy blue book bag which dropped open.

He scurried to pick his things up. When I picked up his book bag I saw a bottle of wine in his bag. Luckily it didn't break, but his coffee was all over the floor and a couple of his lottery tickets were wet. The items he had were strange and he looked so young. I looked at him with curiosity. Then I came to the conclusion. I leaned into him, "Did you just turn eighteen?"

He looked up at me before changing his expression to cheerful, "Yup, my boyfriend Blaine who is still seventeen told me this is what people do on their eighteenth birthday. They buy alcohol and lottery tickets." He rolled his eyes. He was so stylish and I liked him.

"Well Happy Birthday. I turn eighteen in November, and since a recent unhappy ending to my relationship, I plan on staying home with my best friend while watching a bunch of Broadway musicals." I smiled with my party choice, before coming upon a realization, "Sadly knowing Mercedes she'll still try to throw me a party."

"That's what I wanted to do! I'm working towards Broadway while I'm at NYU for the fall." He sounded proud. I couldn't believe how much we had in common.

"Wow, I'm being rude. My name is Rachel Berry." I put my hand out for him to shake and he responded.

"Kurt Hummel. The dork in the car is Blaine Anderson." As he pointed his expression changed, "Wait did you say Rachel Berry?"

"Yes. I'll be going to NYU as well." He looked amazed, like he was about to pee his adorable pants, it wasn't like we could make the floor any messier. He was about to bust.

"You were in the Broadway musicals Les Miserable and Spring Awakening. I went to see both of those after dragging my dad from Lima, Ohio. You were amazing!" he drooled.

"Thank you." This couldn't have gotten any crazier, "This is such a small world. I was born in Lima, Ohio. Getting roles has been kind of slow the past couple of years. I thought I drifted away." I smirked.

"Wow amazing. After I saw those plays and realized how young you were, I knew I wanted to be up there as well. I've been going crazy for my placement at NYU."

"That's so cool. I would love to talk some more, but I'm already past curfew. It was great talking to you we should have coffee some time." We laughed a while more before exchanging numbers. We had been talking for almost ten minutes. As he got into his car I saw him point at me, Blaine gasped before covering his mouth. I laughed as I waved at him. I was happy to meet Kurt; he managed to save my night.

After a thirty minute walk home, I had finally reached my apartment. I got to the third floor, and moseyed my way to my door. Dad was sitting in the living before rushing to the door. "Where have you been?" He grabbed me shoulders and shook me around.

"I walked home. I wasn't feeling great so I took some air."

"Mercedes called here asking if you got home okay. You told me you would be coming here together. Do you know how late it is, I thought you got hurt or something!" He took a breath and relaxed a bit, "What happened that made you need to go air for so long?" I gave him a grumpy look as he put two and two together.

"Oh, him. What did he do now?" He became angry.

"I don't feel like talking about it, but I did meet this boy on the way home, Kurt Hummel. He's going to NYU this fall, and he's a fan of mine. He said he's from Lima, Ohio!" I was automatically cheered up after talking about Jesse.

"That's nice, but you could have at least called; I understand you're going through some things right now but we wouldn't know what to do if anything happened to you, so please let us know next time, even if it's just a text." I nodded my head in agreement. He pulled me in for another hug, before planting a kiss on top of my head.

I grabbed a bottle of water before slouching into my room. The air did help, so I decided to sit out on my balcony. It was a little bit after midnight and I was hoping after a couple minutes of air I would be able to sleep.

I swung the french doors open in my bedroom and climbed over the railing like always. I sat on the edge and looked at star; it stood out, twinkling brighter than the rest. I knew it was childish to do this, but it came over me.

"_Star light, Star bright, the first star I see tonight. I wish I may, I wish I might. Have this wish I wish tonight._ I wish that I don't have to meet people like Jesse St. James ever again. I want to find that special person. Oh and if I can ask another, I wish for my first year in University to be special let it open the doors to Broadway once again.

I opened my eyes and thought about my wish a little while longer. When Mercedes came bursting into my room. I turn to look at my bedroom door. A was a little frightened from the boom of my door hitting my wall. "Mercedes, be quieter my dads are asleep!"

"Rachel, the funniest thing happened. Jesse showed up to the after party, completely hammered, it was priceless. He was escorted out and he was tripping over himself. He's going to be in soooooooo much trouble on Monday!" She was full of laughter.

"I don't care Mercedes," fully serious before I started to giggle, "Although that would have been great to see. One second I'm coming, you have to tell me everything." I turned to come back over the railing. Just as I put my foot over, my other foot slipped.

"HELP! Mercedes Help!" Mercedes ran around my bed. She was screaming at the top of her lungs. Just as she reached my open doors I felt my hands slipping, terror was all I could feel. My hands had lost grip and I had dropped three stories, I looked up still reaching as Mercedes had her arms over the railing screaming for me. The air was stolen from my breath as I dropped.

**DUN DUN DUN! What will happen to Rachel? Review Guys. **

**I'm really happy with this chapter. It took me a while to figure out the ending. And because it's a cliff hanger, the next chapter will have some explanations.**

**Until next time. Bon Voyage **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Sorry for the slow Update, I've been reading a lot of other FF Stories. Thanks to my BETA twifanatic01. I'm not going to say anything else, so here's the next chapter.**

**I don't own ****GLEE**** although I wish I did**

**Chapter Four**

It was dark and empty. I could hear sad whispering, and a faint beeping sound. The room was cold, and the whispers were echoing. "_Talk dam it, say something!" _These people sounded sad, and I wasn't sure how to make them feel better. I tried to focus back to what was happening. I didn't know where I was, or what was happening.

_Hell. That's where I am, something happened and now I'm in hell_. There is a pounding in my head, and I feel extremely weak, my throat is dry, and my body was aching, _I'm sorry whatever I did, just bring me back home! _I was screaming but no one could hear me. Was I dreaming? I swear if that is true, this was the worse dream ever.

I could hear a frustrated and sad voice coming from a girl, "I don't know what happened. I came over after the after party for our school play. We were gonna hang out and talk." She sobbed more, "She yelled that she was coming, then she slipped and, I ran but she was already falling." She was crying hard, than a husky man's voice was heard.

"It's alright sweet heart; she's going to be okay. Right doctor, she'll be okay?"

_Wait Doctor, what kind of doctor? I was in a hospital bed, what was wrong with me_. I remembered what the girl had said. I had fallen, but from where. My heart was racing. I needed them to know I was here. That I'm okay, but I have no speech.

"Well we won't know until she wakes up. She has brain activity, so that's great and all the swelling in her brain has gone down, and that's amazing news." He took a breath, "As for the rest of her body: three broken ribs, a broken leg, a broken collar bone, her right arm is broken, and her left arm has a dislocated shoulder."

_What the hell happened to me? Was I hit by a truck? No I fell….but from what? _I was panicking at this point but what I was supposed to do. The faint beeping in the background was going faster, the husky man asked, "What is happening?"

"I'm not sure. I will have to ask you to leave the room." The doctor said urgently.

"Rachel, please be okay. I don't know what I would do if anything happened to you. We love you."

_Dad!_ I recognized those words before. I was calmer, something had happened, and they were here; at least my dad was here. But where was my mom, maybe that's who that girl was. The beeping had slowed down, and I suddenly felt a hand in twine with mine. It was soft, and delicate. There were wet drops falling on me but I didn't mind, I knew this women. She was caring and she loved me.

It was time. I knew I had to get out of here. This dark place was pulling me in, and I didn't want to go any further. _I'm coming dad, and mom don't worry I'm on my way. _I pushed with all my might and then it happened. My eyes were dry and everything was fuzzy. My mom spoke, "Rachel… Rachel. Leroy she's alright, she's awake."

"Sweetheart," He reached over and touched my arm. "Mercedes go get the doctor, tell them she's awake."

I cleared my throat. "Dad, where am I?"

He took a deep breath and wiped away his tears, "Baby girl, you're in the hospital, you fell off the balcony at our apartment. Do you remember anything?"

I shook my head. I wasn't sure what was happening at the moment. Just that I was awake and then my Mom rushed into the room with the doctor.

"It's nice to see you Rachel. Welcome." He was warming and smiling. I tried to smile back, but I was slightly terrified that I didn't know much. My mother was crying. I reached my hand out, "Mom, it's alright I'm awake."

She looked up at me with pure sadness. I thought she would be happy that I had spoken to her. My father looked at her in shock, and the doctor was squinting with his arms crossed, "I'm not your mom Rachel. We've been best friends since we were eight years old." She had tears coming down her face.

"Then where's my mom?" I was slightly confused. My father looked at me with sadness.

"You have two dads. I'm your dad Leroy and your other dad is Hiram. You're our daughter, but we uhm." He stammered, while making circles on my hand. "Why doesn't she remember this?" He looked at the doctor with fear.

"I'm not quite sure. It's seems she has amnesia, also we must remember she has been in a coma for two months. We won't know how bad her amnesia is until we do a couple of tests. We can start with a basic test right now." He moved in front of me. While my father nodded his head in agreement

He moved into my father's spot, "Hello. I'm Dr. Flipsteen." He smiled softly

I cleared my throat again, "Hello."

"I'm just going to ask you some simple questions, now if it gets too difficult, take your time or say pass. Do you understand?"

I nodded. "Okay. First, what is your full name?"

"Rachel Barbara Berry." I was happy to see my father smile. I knew I got that question correct.

"Where were you born?"

"Lima, Ohio." Correct

"Where do you live now?

"New York City." Correct

"When were you born?

"November 18, 1994." Correct. I was on a roll, maybe I was fine

"What elementary school did you go to?"

"New Talent Elementary School." My father smiled before looking curious. I got it wrong but I was so sure I was right.

"Rachel went to two elementary school." He looked at me, "What was your _first_ elementary school baby?"

"What do you mean? I just told you, I went to New Talent Elementary School." A tear rolled down my dads' face. The doctor looked up at my father, and automatically was concerned.

"What else are you sure of Rachel?" The doctor asked.

"Well I was born in Lima, Ohio and then my family moved to New York. I work as a backstage helper for performances. My friend Mercedes is a performer, I have a dad Leroy and apparently another dad called, I'm not sure exactly, and that after cleaning up and breaking up with my boyfriend Jesse your telling me I fell off the balcony. That's all I remember. Is something wrong?" I went to rub at my head before the doctor stopped me and told me that I hit my head of the cement walkway. A bush basically saved my life, by making the fall slightly softer.

I lay silently in my bed staring at every person's dim face. My father was crying, Mercedes had her face buried into her hands. "Can I talk to you two outside?"

I could hear the voices rising from outside my closed door, "She defiantly has amnesia."

"No shit. She doesn't remember anything from her childhood. She remembers her birth and then New York!" Mercedes broke into the arguing, "And not even all of New York, she only remembers pieces of New York, and that includes the past two months that she's been out cold!"

"Please, please I understand you're angry, but standing here and yelling at each other is not going to fix your daughter or your best friend. Well do a couple of tests, but when she's ready to leave you'll have to take her through her regular routine it may take a while."

I closed my eyes and their voices faded out. I couldn't believe what I was hearing. "You can tell her what had happened if you'd like? Just don't push too hard."

"Thank you doctor. I will, but I must call her father first."

Tears were rolling down my cheeks, when I heard the door crack open. "Hi Rachel, we have a couple of tests to do and once we get the results, you can go home." He walked back out the door while my father took the seat beside my bed. He held my hand before starting the story of how I got here, just before he started my other father Hiram –as I was told - walked in, his eyes full of happiness and sadness.

**Six Days Later**

My father Hiram opened the door to our _home_. Mercedes was behind with my bag, while my other dad locked up the car. I took a single crutch through the front door, and entered a cream coloured hallway. Pictures of my family and I – I recognized the hallway, but not what was happening in those pictures. I crutched throughout the rest of the house. As I took the corner and came back towards the kitchen Mercedes, Hiram and Leroy stared at me with anticipation. I stared back awkwardly; was I supposed to say something?

"I remember a lot of this house." I wasn't sure what else to say. I pulled out an awkward slow grin. They seemed to take it because they sighed in relief.

"I'm going to go in my room." They nodded and watched as I walked away, "Uh! Your room is down the other hallway." I turned on my heel before shyly smiling as I walked towards my room. I opened my door - now this defiantly felt, smelt, and looked familiar. If I could stay in my room I would be fine but the people outside that door, they knew and loved me. I couldn't just leave them alone. I had to figure this out not only for me but for them. I waddled around my room looking at the posters of singers, actors and actresses. Then I saw a baby peach coloured dress with white flowered lace. It was knee high, wavy and loose. This dress was me, but I wasn't sure why it was propped in my closet alone in the corner, with nothing touching it.

After fifteen minutes I waddled out and into the kitchen. We had picked up Chinese food apparently from one of my favourite places. I sat down at the kitchen table and started at my plate. "So how are you feeling baby?" Hiram looked at me with caution.

"Fine, I saw this beautiful dress in my room. What's it for?" Mercedes looked disappointed

"That was your prom dress." She dropped her fork and looked at me, "We were going to put your hair up in a bun, a princess bun. You were going to wear that dress, and even though you broke up with Jesse we were still going to go with each other." I wanted to remember all that she was saying, but I couldn't remember buying a dress.

"I'm sorry; I wish I could have gone." I cried a little, "I wish I could remember everything, I wish my leg was fixed already at that my head didn't blow up. I got out of my seat and stormed away into my room as fast at my crutches could take me.

I waddled over to my balcony. I pulled the doors open and leaned on the bars taking in the New York summer breeze. I almost instantly felt relaxed. Mercedes came through my door. "I'm sorry if I was too rough."

"It's alright I'm mad I can't remember anything from my childhood. It seems that we were close though." I looked at the pictures of us hanging throughout my room.

"We were, _are_ sisters. We'll get through this I know it. I'm going to give you a hug, that's kinda our thing." She smiled sheepishly. I smiled back and welcomed it. It was familiar and I wasn't afraid, I knew her. We were going to figure this out.

"There are three weeks left of summer, why don't we have a good time, just a couple more days of that brace on your leg and then we can have fun." She smiled before looking concerned, "If you're up for it?"

"Yea, it will take my mind off of all this." I smiled as she walked out of my room. I fell asleep staring at my room and old pictures. I had missed prom, graduation, the last day of high school and apparently my entire life.

**One Week Later**

I awoke that morning hearing the hustle bustle of New York. My leg had healed but it still felt strange to walk. My arm was still in a sling so that was the only downside besides my memory.

I didn't hear anyone inside the house. I walked out of my room and headed towards the kitchen to make myself a bowl of cereal. As I got to fridge to get the milk a note was stuck to the door.

_Rachel,_

_We had to go out and deal with work. _

_We are sorry we can't help you with anything today so just keep playing through the videos._

_If you're not feeling for that, you can watch TV or a movie _

_We finish around 3pm but Hiram will check on you around lunch. _

_Love you sweet heart, Dad & Daddy _

I grunted in frustration. I didn't want to do any of those things. I had been looking at pictures and watching videos for a week now and nothing was clicking. I walked back into my room and stood at the balcony. Mercedes was working so I couldn't call her, but it was beautiful outside equaling a perfect day to go for a walk.

I slipped into a pair of lose capris and a navy blue t-shirt. I grabbed my house key and my brown satchel before stuffing a water bottle into it. I looked pretty cute but this sling was not. I locked up and in five minutes I was on the streets and strolling.

People waved as if they knew me while others pushed past. I was enjoying being outside for the first time since the accident. I ended up at a huge sign telling me I was at Central Park, I knew here. I remembered sitting here for long hours working on things for school or my performances as I've been told.

I sat down in a familiar bench and looked up at the trees that swayed. Taking in the summer breeze I was refreshed. Then a heard a sketchy voice, clear above me, "Hello Rachel."

I jumped from the surprise, and recognized that voice, "Jesse?"

"Yes, it's nice to see you, I heard what happened. How are you?"

"I'm still trying to figure things out, but my bodies getting better." I smiled

"Good." He paused, "Does that mean we can get back together. You never officially broke up with me."

I stood up and back away from him, "I still remember everything that happened between us. I may have forgotten everything else, but what you did to me I will never forget. You were really trying to play with my mind and manipulate me back into a relationship! Well, no way in hell! Is that ever going to happen!" I turned and stormed away. If I ever wanted to forget something it would have been meeting him.

He had perfectly ruined my day. I got back to the street realizing that it was eleven thirty. Hiram would be getting home and would be wondering where I was. At the moment I was wondering the same thing.

I turned frantically in the street, what road was I on. People were getting off lunch so the streets were full with even more cars – if that were possible. I was pushed in different directions. _Where the hell am I?_ I wanted my room, Mercedes, my dad and daddy. I was panicking so I started to speed walk - running wasn't in my cards yet. I looked for places I might remember so I could find my way home. Sadly nothing was coming.

I took a corner and saw a Starbucks; this was something I recognized, finally. I walked in hoping to find someone I recognized, but there was no one. I sat in a chair and tried to remember Mercedes, dad or daddy phone number.

It was reaching one o'clock and no one had found me. I was officially scared. "Hi there, are you okay you've been here for hours and you haven't ordered anything." A worker had asked.

"No not really. I got out of the hospital recently and I have amnesia. I'm not sure where I live and I'm completely lost." I felt the tears welling up in my eyes.

"Okay I'll call the cops and they can get you home, alright?"

"Thank you." I waited fifteen minutes before a police cruiser pulled up taking me to the station and registering my ID card in my bag. Another twenty minutes passed before I heard commotion occurring by the front desk.

"Where is she? Is she alright?" Hiram and Leroy were frantically asking question. I came around feeling stupid and childish.

"Hi." They turned swiftly and rushed over to hug me.

"We came home after lunch; we've been all over New York looking for you." Hiram wiped away a tear.

"I was hoping if I walked in my old footsteps I would remember much faster than watching videos. Then I had a confrontation in the park with Jesse, and I got mad and then I was lost and then I remembered a Starbucks and a worker called the cops for me. I'm really sorry." I looked at my feet ashamed and embarrassed.

"It's okay baby." They hugged me one more time before we headed out. As we got into the car I looked out the windows taking in as many memorable places, so if I got lost I could find my way home. When I overheard my dad's, I began to eavesdrop.

"We can't do this. We can't keep her locked up in the house."

"I know and she's right, walking in her footsteps will help her remember." Hiram looked back as he whispered quieter.

"We'll talk more about this, when we get her home safe. I'll call work and tell them we won't be coming back for today." Hiram nodded in agreement.

**Okay guys. I think I answered some stuff for you. Finn is in the next chapter so Finchel shall begin Again really sorry for the slow update; I'm working on the next. Tell me how you feel about the chapter. **

**Review Review Review PLEASE **

**Bon Voyage **


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Thank you for the reviews, and Thank you to my BETA twifinatic01 Keep on reading Folks. If you have any ideas leave a review. Again I'm really sorry for the slow update. It's been crazy since school has started.**

**I don't own ****GLEE**** although I wish I did**

**Chapter Five**

Mercedes was crying into her hands my instinct was to rub her back.

"This is the best thing for Rachel." Hiram was now holding Mercedes hands in his own.

"We know this is not what you wanted; heck this isn't what any of us wanted." He paused and took a breath as tears rolled down his face, "We all love Rachel and this could help her get better. For her to be Rachel again, she has to do this." He smiled reassuringly, not only for Mercedes but for himself as well.

Mercedes turned and looked into my eyes, "I know the true Rachel Berry. She's crazy, outrageous, amazing and she's my sisters. I've been sisters with for the past ten years." She took a deep breath and pushed back the sobs. "I know this is the best thing for you, I'm just sad because every things changing, but as long as you get better I'll be okay." She forced a smile and wiped away her tears, "I'm going to miss you, but we will never be apart…Never." She threw her arms around me while holding in her sobs. My fathers' held each other.

**One Week Later**

I looked at the clouds below me as I flew through bliss. This was peaceful, _at least_ this was peaceful. The last week had been crazy, packing all my things and constant sadness, but I didn't want to dwell on my past. I needed to know who I was. My heart was racing as I wondered what my future would hold. I trusted my fathers' they knew what was best for me but I was still anxious and I couldn't wait to see what my home town looked like.

The plane finally landed around six in the afternoon. I was pushed a bit as people hurried to the exit. Being one of the last people to walk off, I took my time rather than staying with the crowd. I looked out the glass windows in the hallway, nothing but land a couple of buildings and many trees. This was definitely not New York. I meet back up with the crowd because of the luggage pick up, but received my bag quickly and headed towards the waiting room.

My eyes jolted back and forth - My father's told me I would be Uncle Will would be picking me up but no such luck yet. All I could see were people hugging, laughing and crying, so I took a seat and played with my phone when a sudden figure cascaded over me. I raised my head and saw a beautiful yellow dress, I continued to look further up and saw a wide white smile shining down on me, red hair lay around her head, and she had rosy cheeks. I recognized that face anywhere, "Hi, Aunt Emma!" I was happy to see her; at least it was someone I knew.

"Hey, Sweet pea!" I smiled as I remembered the nickname – I was given that because I was so small. "How are you? Besides… you know."

"I'm alright, but I really want to get back to normal. Things have been crazy since the accident, but I remember you so…" I looked around her, "Where's Uncle Will?"

"Fantastic you remember him and me, but he's at work so he couldn't come, but I'm done early so I came to get you." She was cheerful and wide eyed.

"Should we get to your place?" I looked around awkwardly, not sure of what else to say. She nodded in realization that we had been standing around for a while. I bent down to pick up my bags.

"Rachel," I looked at her wondering what else she had to say. "As long as you're here it's home, alright?" I nodded with a smile, she really was great or as much as I could remember of her.

We arrived at _home _forty minutes later. It was silent for most of the drive. She played music and said that they were my favourite but I could see the sadness every time I couldn't remember. Emma pushed the door open, "Welcome Home!" Pictures lined the hallway, some of her and Uncle Will. One of them at a Halloween party another at their wedding, and one of Emma in a hospital holding a baby.

She dropped the keys and startled me out of thoughts. She slowly turned and looked at me giving a smile, "Do you need any help, a tour?"

"No but can you show me where I will be sleeping and I'll unpack." She showed me the way. Clothes, jerseys, books, pamphlets, and video games were scattered throughout the house. "Sorry for the mess, we plan on cleaning very soon, heaven knows I hate messes!" She scurried around picking up a few things.

I entered my temporary room, baby pink bed sheets, song notes on the walls and more pictures. This must have been my room before. I started to tidy up the place and soon enough I had fallen asleep. It was hours later when I could hear some talking.

"Mom! I'm Home!" _Who the hell is that?_ _Maybe it was Uncle Will but why would he call her mom_. I pulled myself out of the bed and opened my door. I walked into the hallway following the voices and hid behind the corner.

"How was your soccer game?"

"It was alright, but who really cares is she here!?"

"Yea but she fell asleep, so keep quiet. We'll have dinner when your dad gets home."

"Ok." He headed to his room, taking heavy steps. I rushed back into my room hoping he didn't see me. I whispered to myself, "Who was that?"

Soon enough there was more talking, "Emma I'm home!" This for sure was Will, I ran out of my room and around the corner standing at the top of the stairs with a wide grin. He dropped his bag.

"Cupcake!" He rushed over with his arms spread wide; I smiled and welcomed the hug.

"Hi! Uncle Will it's so nice to see you!" Finally a fresh face, he pulled away from me and put his arm around Emma.

"It's great to see you too, along with your head still attached." He winked while Emma nudged him in his side, I loved that he got straight to it rather than awkwardly dancing around the subject, everyone "So how have you been?"

I rocked back and forth half laughing, "It's been alright. I got lost in the big city so my Dads' sent me back home thinking it will be good for me." I slowly rolled my eyes. "Oh and they told me to tell you to take me around old places and to hand you this envelope." I stuck my hand out while holding a big yellow envelope. He was nervous as he ripped open the seal but was soon relaxed as he pulled out the papers and nodded his head subconsciously. He looked at me with a reassuring smile.

He handed Emma the papers and placed a kiss on her cheek, "I'm going to go take a shower, when I get out how about we eat that delicious dinner that's on the stove?" He smirked as he headed towards his room. Emma headed back over to stove while I walked into the living room and watched television.

About fifteen minutes later dinner was ready. We sat at the dining room table, everything was neat and tidy. This was different – I was so use to the take out in New York. I took my place across from Will, while Emma sat beside him. Soon a figure appeared from the corner of my eye. A mid teen boy walked around with his IPod.

He looked five feet eight inches with curly brown hair like Will, he was wearing khaki pants, and a blue t-shirt, simple but it suited him. He slowly lifted his head in realization that we were looking at him. He had piercing green eyes. _Who was this kid?_ He had a heart shaped face with big cheeks like Emma. He looked at me with wide eyes, a smile creped across his face. I awkwardly smiled back while forcing my hand out "Hello my name is Rachel Berry it's nice to meet you." He looked cold and disappointed. I looked back at Will and Emma who were wide eyed with shock.

_Crap this was someone I was supposed to remember_, "I'm sorry. I'm supposed to remember aren't I?"

"Kinda. I'm Andrew Schuester, we're close. You really don't remember me?"he looked at me curiously.

"You look familiar but I don't really know you. I'm so sorry." I looked at my plate of food, I pushed the meatball around on my plate, tears were welling up in my eyes and I felt it dripping down my cheek. I forgot my cousin; I was really starting to hate this memory thing.

"It's alright." He said, while I was holding back my sobs.

"May I be excused?" Will and Emma nodded in unison. I walked away and started to whimper. They could hear me and I knew they could. I turned back around tears fully streaming, "I'm not mad at you, I'm mad at myself because I know that I know you Andrew, and I feel that we use to be really close almost like brother and sister but, I don't recall us ever being together. Aunt Emma, I recognized your smile, and your face the minute I saw you at the airport but I don't remember what our relationship was like. Uncle Will I remember you completely, but I don't remember us." I wiped away at my tears but it wasn't helping. Will stood from his chair, walked towards me and embraced me as I cried. Soon enough Emma was crying and holding me as well, but Andrew looked overwhelmed and awkward before he finally gave into a short hug.

"Rachel, what happened to you was a freak accident. Just the fact that you sense things is a good start. Tomorrow is Saturday so we can do some things to start you up." Will had a sympathetic look along with a smile.

"We'll make it fun!" Emma seemed happy with her suggestion.

"We can make it a game." Andrew threw in. I looked between these three people and had full faith in them. They were going to save me, I knew it.

That next morning I awoke feeling down, "I am going to figure this out, and everything is going to be fine." I took a deep breath, forced a smile and rose from my pillow. I brushed my teeth, did an intense workout, and took a shower. Finally I got dressed putting on my blue dress with cream lace underneath, a brown belt above my stomach and my black flats. I brushed my hair into a pony tail. After gazing into the mirror for five minutes and repeating the same words from the morning, I made my way towards the kitchen. I felt bad from dinner so I decided to fix breakfast. Will walked out of his bedroom, holding Emma's hand. They rubbed at their eyes and yawned.

"You made Breakfast?" Will ask and I nodded

"Eggs, toast, bacon, sausages and you poured orange juice?" I nodded again. Emma was in awe while she spoke.

"Yes… see I felt bad for last night so I wanted to make it up to you." I smiled feeling very proud. I heard footsteps coming from the hallway, and looked towards the stairs.

"Awesome! Breakfast!" Andrew pushed past his parents and sat at the table and made his plate, while Emma yelled at him to use his manners. Everything was going well but we had to talk more about fixing me. Andrew burped a bit, while his father scolded him to be more polite, I quietly laughed at the family feud. Andrew went back to his room before coming back with paper.

"What's that for?" I was curious.

"Well todays Saturday so no one is working, we have a full day to take you to some of your memorable places." Andrew started writing as Will and Emma spat words out.

"Check them off if she remembers and circle if she doesn't." Emma suggested as Will and Andrew nodded.

"Well head out in half an hour. By then it will be ten o'clock, so we should finish by seven." Will looked at his watch, as everyone put their plates in the sink. I was already ready so I sat in the living room.

Right on time everyone came out and we headed to Wills car. "Rachel this may be memorable. Do you remember my blue car with the muffler dragging underneath?" I thought hard, before having a flash and remembering it. I smiled as I realized this was working.

"Yes!" although it was just a car, I was happy to remember something.

"Sadly Emma hates when I drive it, so we will be using the SUV today." We hoped him and headed off to the first place on the list my dance studio. We spent some time but nothing was ringing a bell. We even saw my old dance teacher, I was upset when I couldn't remember her but she was really nice. Then was my elementary school we walked on the pavement, played on the jungle gym with Andrew, I held my dress down as I hung upside down on the monkey bars, the flash. I had fallen from the monkey bars. I got up and brushed at my dress as Will and Emma ran over, Andrew was climbing down.

"Are you okay?" They each said one after the other.

"Yea I'm fine but I remembered something, that's why I fell."

"What was it?" Emma asked

"Well, it sucked. I could see a little girl in a polka dot dress doing hopscotch by herself, - guessing it was me, because she had flowing brown hair exactly like mine. That's not all, there were these girls, two with blond hair and one with black, and they were huddled together and laughing at me. I stopped playing when these boys came up to me and started making fun of me. They were mean because they were saying stuff about me having a big nose, and having two dads and no mom. The same girls started laughing louder and harder, and when I started to cry they were calling me a cry baby." I was saddened by this memory and Emma looked in shock.

"Those kids were horrible." Will spoke.

"If I was there I would have kicked there as… buts." Andrew corrected himself and put up a sorry smile.

"Do you remember anything else Rachel?" Will asked. I closed my eyes and thought about the recent flash.

"Yes. When I started to cry more a boy a little shorter than me, ran up and started yelling at the girls to stop laughing because nothing funny was actually happening, and he pushed the boys away and told them to get lost before he got a teacher. He took me away and started humming something to me." I smiled at this last thought, knowing that I had one friend was great.

"Well that's good. Do you know who the boy was?" Emma asked seeming a little better after hearing about the kids.

"No idea." I responded.

"Well, we'll figure it out." He looked at Andrew, "What's the next stop, we can do one more before we have to head home, were already forty minutes from home."

"We can go to breadsticks. It's where I had my party. Maybe it will help you remember me." I looked at Andrew with hopeful eyes. I hoped the same thing.

We pulled up in the parking lot and the minute I walked in I saw the party, the streamers the balloons, all the faces, Will, Emma, Dad, and Daddy, Mercedes, Grandma and a couple of others, a huge banner said _ Happy 14__th__ Birthday Andrew!_ We all yelled surprise. I turned back around and looked at Will, Emma and Andrew as they stood at the doors waiting to see my reaction. They looked sad when they saw the tears, but I laughed and ran over to Andrew, "Happy belated fourteenth birthday." I pulled away and smiled he looked over joyed and pulled me back in for a tighter.

Emma had tears of joy while Will held her with a smile. I told them everything I saw. From yelling surprise, to the good byes. Andrew was one of my best friends. We met every other weekend. I helped him out with so many things since the day he was born.

I looked at him, "I can't believe I forgot you." Tears rolled down my cheeks

"Me neither." He smiled once again, "Don't forgot me again. Ok?"

"I promise." We head back towards the car, Andrew and I walked close together talking about more things between us, while Will and Emma followed cuddled into each other. It was getting dark out so by the time we got home we were past our deadline of seven o'clock. Everyone headed off to bed, but I couldn't go to sleep with how much I discovered today, so I put on my pajama shorts and a white V-neck. I stepped into my pink fuzzy slippers, made a cup of hot cocoa and watched Funny Girl – Will told me it was my favourite movie.

It was around eleven o'clock when I hear a knock at the door. _Who the hell is that?_ I walk over looking through the glass. It was a man a bit taller than me with a mohawk. _What grown man has a mohawk?_ He was wearing a brown hoodie and black pants _well that's not a murder at all. _I spoke through the door, fearful of the person on the other side.

"Who is it?" I sounded shaky and small

"I'm so sorry to wake you, but my friend and I have been pushing a car for three miles. This is the first house we've seen, and I just wanted to ask to use your phone." Another man came to the door, he wiped at his forehead, he was extremely tall and he was wearing a plaid shirt and khaki pants. He started to talk, "What did they say, can we use their phone?" he was slurring his words.

"Carry your drunken ass back to the car, and no they haven't responded. Maybe they think were crazy, because two dudes came to a door late at night and you're a freakin giant and your slurring your words." He sounded stern, even though he was whispering.

"Stop being such a bummer. It's your fault the car broke down, you made us leave the party early."

_Alright they definitely aren't murders. _I opened the front door and saw them facing each other arguing. The shorter man answered, "Well Hello. Thank you for answering, we know it's late, but…" I cut him off

"Yea I heard you through the door." I politely smiled. "Um my uncle and aunt are sleeping along with my cousin so keep it down when you call. Just follow me to the phone" I turned at walked towards the kitchen, pointed towards the phone. "Damn." I could hear the taller boy say as I started walking away. I turned and scolded him at his reaction, and walked back over.

"That is no way to talk to a woman. It's rude and impolite. Since I'm doing you a favour, it would be better if you were nicer."

"Oh back off, I'm hammered and in the morning I won't remember a thing, but I will remember that you are smoking hot." He stepped closer, and I stepped back, "For someone so small you got it goin' on." My jaw dropped at how disgusting this guy was.

"You're a pig. Get out of my house!" The taller man walked back over to his friend and pushed him out of the door way, "I'm so so very sorry about my friend, he's not usually like that but he's drunk and he's not doing that great." I nodded at him accepting his apology. "Again thank you for letting me us your phone, we're just going to sit on the curb and wait for our friend to come with gas for the car." He smiled and walked towards his friend punching him in the arm.

"No problem." I closed the front door. And as I made my way back towards the couch I wondered why I recognized those boys. I'm sure it was nothing; I would never associate myself with such a Neanderthal as that tall guy. I turned off the television and headed towards my bed. This was a sleep I needed, hoping to erase that guy out of my brain.

**A/N: So what did you guys think? I finally brought Finn in and yes instead of Finn being the average normal guy; I decided to make him switch places with Puck.**

**Its' been so long since I've updated so I hope you didn't fall away from the story. Did I give you justice for my delayed time?**

**Leave a review please. **

**Bon Voyage **


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Wow! Thank you for all the reviews and thank you to my BETA twifinatic01. I've got nothing else to say, so enjoy, read and review**

**I don't own ****GLEE**** although I wish I did.**

**Chapter Six**

"I'm doing what?!" I was freaking out it. "I've been in Lima for three weeks!" It's the beginning of September and every ones heading off to school, apparently that's including me.

"Well, remember that letter you gave me the day you got here. Well in that yellow envelope were your transcripts. Your fathers transferred you from NYU to Ohio State."

"But I'm not ready for that!" I was pacing back and forth in the kitchen. Emma came walked over to me, took my hand and sat me down.

"It's going to be alright. They wanted you in school rather than sitting at home doing nothing. At least if you're at Ohio State you'll be around Emma and I." He looked at me reassuringly.

"They didn't put you in any tough courses just some basic things like a creative writing, a few math courses and Performing Arts. All of your teachers now your situation so it won't be forceful. Will is a Spanish Teacher and also helps with the performing arts department and I'm the school psychiatrist, so you can come when ever no need to make an appointment." She smiled as she turned things to a positive view.

"Rachel you need to keep busy but you also need to move forward, you can't fall back while everyone else your age enjoys life." He cared and I could sense it. I wasn't scared to leave home; I was scared to go back to school with new people even if they would be around campus

"What about Andrew? I can't leave him." I was making an excuse to stay and by their expression I knew they sensed it.

"He's going to be fine…"

"We talked it over with him and of course he's sad you're leaving but he knows this is best for you." Emma finished for Will.

"So tomorrow I'm heading to school, like everyone else?" they nodded in unison. I rose from the kitchen table looked them both in the eyes and finally spoke.

"Fine." I was emotionless. I was not happy, nor sad. I swayed towards my room my school bag was packed and everything was back in its suitcase. I thought in just twelve hours I would be at Ohio state, doing my courses and living a normal life, maybe this is good. Or it could go tragically wrong.

**Ten Hours Later**

We had just arrived at the school. The car rolled before coming to a complete spot, in a parking space with Will's name on it. Andrew had gotten out of school to say goodbye, so he sat beside me in the backseat, looking miserable.

"We're here." Emma tried to sound cheerful but it wasn't working. I was finally comfortable at home and now I was leaving. I opened my car door and peered out of it. Student's hustled around, hugging the ones they haven't seen in a while and others just looked mad that summer break was over. I was pulled out of my inner thoughts when I heard the trunk slam shut. Will brushed his hands against each other while Andrew turned his back to the car and crossed his arms. I walked over to him and grabbed him by the shoulders, "I'm sorry I'm leaving, but I'm going to come by every weekend instead every other week like I use to. Plus you can visit me as well." I liked that he had smiled, it was forceful but it was still a smile.

"I know, I'm just gonna miss seeing you around." He looked at his feet, "Although you're a girl and I'm a man. I'm really gonna miss you. You're my best guy friend." I was confused by his explanation. Until I pieced it together Andrew did have his big group of guy friends but was always hanging around me, he rather hangout with his girly cousin than his friends. I pulled him into a crushing hug, tears streamed down my face a started a wet stain on the back of his shirt.

Sadly time had to go on, I put space between us and could see the red in his eyes, he was holding back his tears but he did have some forming. I put on a wide smile and gave him a kiss on the cheek. He sat back in the car. Will and Emma looked at me with tears in their eyes as well. I crashed into them as well and embraced there smell, there love. I grabbed my pink suitcases, and my knapsack.

"Do you have your courses, all your bags? We booked you a room with a roommate so you won't be alone. Don't forget we'll see you around campus." Emma was rambling. I nodded just to make her calm down. I turned and stated walking the pathway towards the school. Will was walking towards me. "It's your first day so I'll be around campus to help you out." I gave him one last hug before continuing my walk.

**Half an Hour Later**

I'm tired. I've been walking around unable to find my dorm and everyone has been really rude. Most people brushed past me, others snickered as they watched me struggle. I was finally in the range of numbers that matched the first three numbers on sheet.

"3162, 3163 finally 3164!" I lifted my bags as I climbed the stairs to the front door. Took the elevator to the third floor and pulled my key out Room 302. I walked into the room backwards pulling in my suit cases. I turned and saw a couple of bags at the front door. _Nice she couldn't even bring her crap to her room._ I continued my observations after strolling down the hallway I reached the sitting areas. A couch was sat against the wall with a ceiling fan was slowing spinning. I look to my left and I can see the kitchen. And to my right were the bedrooms. I could hear a feisty voice talking, "No! We were supposed to hang out today, me you and the gang!"

I continued walking towards the voice. "Brits, you know I love you but can't you miss your family thing just this once?" a few seconds passed before I heard a squeal. I smiled at the girly interaction I looked through the open door and looked at her. She was slender, great body, long black flowing hair; she was wearing a green stripped dress, with a yellow jacket along with a pair of black heals.

I cleared my throat to let her know I was in the room. She stumbled at the sound of my voice. "I was wondering when my roommate would get here." She strutted over towering above me and sizing me up.

"Hi, I'm Rachel Berry. Yea I've been walking around campus for almost forty minutes, I couldn't find the room."

"Fantastic! I have stupid newbie as my roommate." I was stunned by how rude she was, my jaw dropped at the response. "Listen here dwarf. I'm not your tour guide I'm not going to show you around campus, and we won't become the best of friends." _Bitch Slapped. Dwarf! I'm a dwarf; I knew I was small but wow right out of the gate with Dwarf._

"Wow Fine then, whatever!" she stormed past me and she grabbed her bag, "What's your name?!"

"Santana Lopez! You won't forget it, I'm hard to forget!" The front door slammed. _Well Santana for your information we will become the greatest friends. I won't spend the next six months in this apartment building being hated. _

**I'm so sorry for the late update. School just started and I've gotten so much homework plus sports. It's been crazy. **

**This chapter is really short which I dislike but I like that I got Rachel somewhere else. Do you like her Roommate? Should it have been someone else? I'm making the next chapter crazy drama filled and there will be many introductions to characters. **

**Tell me your concerns or any story ideas. I am also working on a one-shot to be posted around the same time as the next chapter. I like it and I hope you guys do too. **

**Leave a review, seriously there the greatest thing ever. **

**Bon Voyage**


	7. Chapter 7

**So Sorry guys, I know it has been a while but school is kicking my butt. Please read. **

**I don't own ****GLEE**** although I wish in did.**

**Chapter Seven**

I walked around aimlessly unsure of what to do with myself. First I set up my doom room. My ben bag chair, my bed sheets and my pictures were fixated around the house. It had been five hours since I was dropped off and I was getting kind of tired. I drifted off in a matter of minutes and just two hours later I heard the door slamming closed, followed by the outrageous and annoying voice known as Santana Lopez. It was dark outside I looked out my clock already nine.

"So who's your roommate?" A smaller and sinister voice I didn't recognize.

"She's small, annoying and has quite the honker." That stung just a little. I pulled myself out of the bed and walked over to the door I slowly cracked it open.

A beautiful slender blond stood beside Santana. She had a very sweet and innocent style. She had light brown streaks in her hair. Although she looked beautiful she stood upright with power and control as if she owned the place. I could feel an over whelming amount of fierce coming from her. _Just perfect another person who can be absolutely rude to me._

"Hello." I closed the door behind me, Santana scoffed.

"Rachel this is Quinn Fabrey. Quinn this is Rachel Berry." She turned back to her bag on the kitchen table, Quinn squinted before relaxing.

"Hi, what are you here for?" She sounded sincere.

"I'm here for the performing arts." She nodded. "What are you hear for?"

"I'm here for the performing arts aw well!" I rocked back and forth on my heels, while Quinn continued to stare at me. I put on a bright smile. This was awkward and uncomfortable.

"Okay enough. We got that party tonight, and we have to get ready!" she pulled on Quinn's arm, leaving me alone in the kitchen. Quinn pulled back and faced me.

"Do you want to come? We're going to the bar around the corner _The Chug_. Everyone's meeting there. Do you have a fake id?"

"Umm I don't drink, but I will come! Just let me get ready!" I set off to my room. I made up my mind I liked her; sadly she looked like the kind of person to back stab you in a heartbeat. As I turned back to my room I could hear Santana say something rude about me. What was wrong with this girl, I've never done anything to offend her.

I opened my suit case – half of my clothes were still inside – and pulled out my black dress, it was slimming and sexy showing my curves. It hit mid-thigh and was a V-neck with sleeves. It had gold sparkles. I put it with my simple black heels. I found my red jacket and decided it would work well with it over the entire outfit. My phone buzzed another call from my dads'. I still wasn't talking to them for putting me in this school. Its' like I wasn't the Rachel they knew so they didn't want me anymore. I needed to keep going, get past this and move on.

I headed to the bathroom and set up a quick bath. Vanilla scented bath soap and perfume. I walked out of the tub and put my white fuzzy robe on. I went back to my room, and I could hear the loud laughter from Santana and Quinn which made me think of the laughs I shared with Andrew. I missed him a lot. _Note to self, call Andrew tomorrow_. I put on my outfit and fixed my make-up. It wasn't much; just pink lipstick, a little blush and mascara. I sprayed my vanilla body spray to keep the scent.

I walked over to my mirror and looked at it long and hard. "You are Rachel Berry, you're going to figure out everything and have a great time. You're special. You're amazing." I smiled at myself before hearing a burst of laughter coming from my door. I felt the blood rush to my cheeks. _Holy Crap_. Quinn and Santana stood at the door laughing hysterically. They held their stomachs.

"You're Special, you're amazing." Santana mocked me. "Do you want to call your mommy and daddy too?" I was irritated by her. She was really pissing me off.

"Okay, okay." Quinn calmed her laughing fit, "We're heading out in ten minutes." She gasped through each word.

I looked at my feet as they walked away, "Alright." I quietly muttered. I looked back into the mirror and repeated the same words. I was about to exit when I felt something was off. "My hair!" I ran around my room before finding a perfect red ribbon. I pulled my hair back into a pony tail, grabbed my red clutch and exited my room.

I looked at my bed side table. A picture of me and the same little boy from my flashback, stood next to my alarm clock. I whispered to myself, "Protect me."

**Half Hour Later**

We entered _The Chug_. People hooted and hollered, people tripped over other people and loud music pounded all around me. Quinn led us towards her pack of friends. Suddenly loud cheering and squealing could be heard, I stood back as Quinn and Santana ran into everybody. I smiled as I took off my jacket and put it on the back of my chair while watching every ones excitement as they reunited.

Santana had her arm around a slender perky blond in a yellow dress. Two people had arms around each other and were kissing- I wasn't quite sure who they were. A boy who looked younger than everyone; probably because he was the same height as me was wearing grey suspenders pants and a nice black polo shirt underneath. Lastly were two boys a blond who was extremely cute and was looking at me with flirty eyes, the other had a mohawk and was extremely handsome with deep brown eyes. I couldn't look away.

After a good five minutes I found Quinn's face being sucked off by a tall man. I wanted to say, set her free she's dying but she was smiling and looked like she enjoyed it. Finally they released each other for air.

"Everybody this is Rachel Berry. Rachel this is everybody!" They waved and smiled as Quinn introduced me.

"This is Brittany." Santana pointed to the girl she was linked with. "That is Mike and Tina. They are dating. This is Sam, the flirt." He nudged her side as she giggled, "That is Artie the nerd. That is Puck also known as ol' faithful. Finally that is Finn, Quinn's boyfriend." He pulled a side smirked, which made me blush. I recognized Puck and Finn, but I wasn't sure where from. Puck was squinting at me and Finn just kept staring.

"So how do you know each other?" I tried to break the emptiness.

"Oh we are all from the same high school." Everyone laughed at the realization of there long friendship. Puck was still looking at me, and now it was creeping me out.

"Can I help you with something?" I sounded snarky and regretted it right away.

"I apologize, I'm just wondering didn't I knock at your door late one night."

"That is a horrible pick up line dude. She's hot and is totally smart, she isn't gonna fall for that." Sam nudged Puck.

"Shut up Sam!" Puck snarled at him.

"Yea dude we did. I was hammered that night and the car broke down." Finn added with a slur. _Already Drunk_.

"Oh Yeah!" I chimed into the memory. Puck was a sweetheart that night. Then there was Finn a total sleaze bag. I wonder if Quinn knew what Finn's like when he's drunk.

"So what brings you to Ohio?" Mike asked.

"I'm from New York, and my parents transferred me to Ohio State. " I looked back at Puck, "When you came to my house I was at my uncles and aunts house. It a small town so I'm not sure if you know them but they are Will and Emma Schuester?" They all nodded at my story.

"Yea we know him he's like an extra parent to us. Schuester used to be a music teacher at our high school McKinley, this means you're in the group now." Artie added.

"Yea! Welcome!" They all said. Soon everyone was splitting up after the reunion. People wanted to enjoy the last night of freedom before classes tomorrow. Music was crazy, so Finn and Quinn headed to the dance floor along with Santana and Brittany. Artie went to bar to chat up some girl; Sam went with him after hitting on me five times.

It had been two hours and I wanted to do something. A really catchy song came on and everyone cheered. I swiveled around in my chair I really wanted to dance. I was on my fifth sparkling drink; I wondered why I was drinking rather than enjoying myself. I could hear a quiet laugh coming from a few seats over. I smiled, "What?"

"Nothing … Do you like this song?" I looked out at the dancing crowd.

"Yeah! I really do!" He had a bright smile. Puck stood from his chair and put his hand out, "Do you want to dance?"

I took his hand in mine and was delighted that he asked. It felt like everyone was disappearing around us. The loud beats roared the lights flashed. I twirled around his finger, and pushed off of his chest. My heart was racing as I saw him move with the music his bright white smile. I was taken away.

The music started to slow down, bringing it into a slow song. I stopped and looked up at him my eyes were gazing into his. I blinked a few times as I continued to stare into his deep brown eyes. Everyone seemed to find a grove to the switch in music. Quinn was wrapped in Finn. Who was looking at me every now and then for some strange reason… Santana was with Brittany. Tina and Mike were goo goo eyes at the table. Sam and Artie both found girls and were making out. Then there was Puck and I we breathed heavily, he looked up at the roof before slowly moving his hand to my waist. He pulled me in and I looped my hands around his neck. I giggled at his smooth action.

We swayed back and forth. Puck was a gentle man this is why I didn't want to look in his eyes anymore; I was falling for him intensely. I've only known him for a couple of hours, this was simple and sweet. I wanted to kiss him. Noah Puckerman was a man who stole my heart. His plump lips moved close to mine but I couldn't do it.

"I just got out of a bad relationship and although I like you I'm not looking for a one night stand. I'm not that kind of girl." I spat my words out and pushed him away from me. There was more I had to say but I couldn't tell him. He blushed.

"I like you too and I'm not the kind of guy to do one night stands either. I just thought you wanted to…you know kiss me." He rubbed the back of his neck.

"I do. Just take it slow." I smiled and we went back to slow dancing I fell into his chest and he wrapped his arms around me. This was good there was no concern or worry about whether I remembered anything, it was new and the past didn't matter we fit.

**Two Hours Later (Two AM)**

Puck walked me home since I was feeling tired. He didn't try anything which I loved. I got out my keys and walked to the door. I got a peck on the cheek and that was much cuter than the sloppy kiss Finn was giving Quinn. I entered my dorm room as I walked to my bedroom window I could see Noah smiling up at me; as if he knew I would look. He had me wrapped around his finger and I didn't care. I slipped into my baggy shirt and pajama shorts. I rolled under my covers and looked at the young picture of me and the boy and whispered thank-you.

**The Next Morning**

I can hear Santana dry heaving in the bathroom and that isn't helping my sick feeling from partying last night. The biggest migraine was pounding in my head. After three pain killers, a hot chocolate and twenty minutes in bed I headed off to my first day of college at Ohio State.

First class – Shit Hole

Second Class – hell

Third Class – Middle Ground

Fourth Class – Better

Fifth Class – Heaven

I'm not sure what it was but when I walked into the auditorium I felt a sense of peace and love. My class was twenty three students but we seemed small in the three hundred seated auditorium. I had a very old teacher he was round and surprisingly shorter than me and he always looked at us over his reading glasses. We went through the course outline, rules of the room and what we would be doing through the semester. Mr. Plubwick stood and asks each of us to perform. "I want to see what you can do." Through everyone's performance I had this itching need to tell them what they were doing wrong. I could hear the pitch problems, the nerves and the small parts of good in everyone's voice. Then it happened. Mr. Plubwick turned and tells me to sing. _Crap_

"Rachel Berry, it is your turn." He looked through the class for me.

"What…ummm…no." I stammered as I felt everyone shift in their seats and look at me. My cheeks burned with embarrassment and anger.

"Rachel, there is no judgment here. Plus everyone else has performed." He gave me a supporting smile.

"But, I can't sing." I protested. He looked over his glasses right at me. I realized there was more to him and he wasn't going to budge. I breathed heavily before making my way to the stage.

I looked out at the crowd of students there judgmental eyes glared at me. _No judgment my ass._ I looked at the piano player and nodded, giving him direction to start.

_Don't know much about your life_

_Don't know much about your world _

_But don't wanna be alone tonight _

_On this planet they call earth_

_You don't know about my past_

_And I don't have a future figured out_

_And maybe this is going to fast_

_And maybe it's not meant to last_

_But what do you say to taking chances _

_What do you say to jumping off the edge?_

_Never know in if there solid ground below_

_Or a hand to hold_

_Or hell to pay_

_What do you say?_

…

Mr. Plubwick raised his hand making the piano player stop. I closed my eyes when I could hear the whispers and snickers. Shit I sounded horrible I knew it, "Thank you Rachel Berry. Please sit down." He pinched the bridge of his nose. I hung my head I wanted to crawl into a corner and cry, but I wasn't going to let anyone see me cry.

Why am I even here? What am I supposed to be doing?

Mr. Plubwick turned to face the class, "The bell is going to ring soon but I want to notify you now that Ohio State College has a spring play every year." He paused and looked at everyone; I slumped into my seat even more. "The play this year is Beauty and The Beast. I know it's childish, but we wanted to do something fun this year. So if any of you want to audition they start next week." Just as he finished the bell rang. Students rushed past me to reach the exit. I went as slow as possible. _At least the day is over_.

I moseyed towards my dorm room, today was the worst. I wasn't sure what I sounded like on stage why were they laughing? I couldn't have been that horrible because it would have been stupid of my parents to enroll me in a music course if I can't sing. I just wanted to go home, sleep, eat, call Andrew, do my homework and prepare for the next day.

My room was on campus so thankfully it wouldn't take long. Just as I walked around the last corner someone grabbed my shoulder. In fear I screamed turned and punch the person in the stomach. Tears were rushing down my face in seconds _today was way too overwhelming_. When I opened my eyes I felt horrible, Finn Hudson was on the ground holding his stomach and groaning. _SHIT._ "I'm so sorry Finn. I thought you were trying to kidnap me." He released his stomach and slowly rose from the ground.

"Shit Rachel what the hell!"

"I said I was sorry, why did you grab me from behind? You could have tapped my shoulder instead of trying to turn me around!" I was no longer sorry.

"I've never had this much trouble with one girl before. I'm like a magnet, they come to me." I honestly wanted to gag.

"Trust me I will never like you. Why don't you go to your _girlfriend_ Quinn?"

"That's what I'm doing." I turned back to towards my dorm; Finn was behind me following.

"Would you like something?" He gave a sly smile; I rolled my eyes at his implication. I reached my steps and pulled out my keys. "Where are you going!?"

"Quinn is over at Santana's place."

"Just fantastic," I said sarcastically. "Why didn't you just say that instead of creepily following me?"

"I don't think it's your business where I'm going." God I was so sick of him.

"Hope when I punch you it really hurt." I scoffed and entered through the door.

"Oh yeah definitely, your small how could you even hurt me." He continued to follow as I opened the door. I turned and slammed the door right on Finn. Feeling very proud I gave him the biggest smirk, he banged on the door before flipping me off. He pushed the buzzer to ask for entrance from Quinn upstairs. He was angry and I loved it.

I reached my room and could hear the giggles from outside. When I opened the door Santana looked at me with evil eyes I blew her a sarcastic air kiss. I went straight to me room happily avoiding Quinn, Santana and the beast Finn.

**I** **was thinking of making a part 2 to this chapter. And in Finn's POV for the bar scene. If you want that leave a review. Tell me what you think about the chapter. Next chapter will be a little different, not so rough and rude, more soft and gushy. **

**Bon Voyage **


	8. Chapter 7 - Part 2

**A/N: Well you guys asked for it. This is the chapter from Finns POV. Hope you enjoy.**

**I don't own ****GLEE**** although I wish I did.**

**Chapter Seven – Part Two**

**Finn's POV**

I woke with the biggest hangover ever, the party last night was intense; I remembered getting in a huge fight with Quinn which started my drinking party then Puck was taking me home but the car broke down so we got to this girls house, I remember she was hot but I can only remember her shape and not her face, its completely blurred out. My second year at Ohio State is supposed to start in just two days, hopefully this hangover better known as shitty feeling goes away by then.

I checked my phone to see what I had missed, twenty missed calls and thirty five text messages missed all from Quinn. _When is she ever going to give me a break?_ I walk around my room. As I headed down the stairs the sweet smell of pancakes, bacon and orange juice stings my nose.

"Hey mom! It Smells great." I still sound rough.

"Good afternoon Sweetheart, how was the final party of the summer?"

"Fantastic!" I was sarcastic but my mom was deaf to that. Burt came from the living room holding a beer.

"Hey Babe! Back for seconds?" He reached for a pancake and nodded with a smile.

"Only the pancakes, you need to watch your blood pressure." He nodded again but with a small frown. Kurt walked down the stairs a few minutes later with bags under his eyes. I guess he went out partying last night too.

"Hey guys, good morning!" He sat at the table and made a plate for himself.

"So you heading back to New York today right?" I couldn't exactly remember after the events from last night.

"Yeah, I can't believe summer is already over!"

"Me neither."

"And you head back tomorrow?" mom asked me.

"Yeah ma, I've told you this before." I was snippy and I felt bad. "Sorry mom I'm just still really _tired_ from last night." She nodded in my explanation. After breakfast I went to my room and threw up making it as if I never ate. I fell asleep for three hours before I could hear my phone buzzing, I rubbed my eyes and looked at my phone Quinn Fabrey was printed on the screen. A picture of her smiling face looked at me. This picture was the Quinn I knew and loved, she was beautiful, popular, fun and totally hot. When I answered the phone she became none of those things.

"Where the hell have you been?!" It's like she doesn't understand the concept of a hangover.

"Don't yell at me, you were horrible last night. You just wouldn't stop Quinn."

"Finn you were talking and flirting with those _girls_ at the party. Emphasis on girls which means more than one. When I yelled at them a guy walked up and called me a bitch, and you stood there and said nothing!"

"Well Quinn you can be a bitch sometimes but I have accepted that. Plus how many times am I going to have to tell you, you've got me!"

"I can't trust you! I've heard things Finn, every time you're drunk you try and get with girls. I don't want that."

"Quinn I'm still hung over and you're slightly annoying me right now. I'll talk to you about this tomorrow at school." I hung up without saying goodbye. I put my phone down and headed back to sleep it was now reaching noon. I felt bad for the things I've said. _Not to self, apologize when you wake up._

Kurt was heading back to New York at four o'clock, he was my little bro not by blood but I loved him more than anything. I was happy that my mom found someone after my father died in the war. Burt is a good guy and I was happy to have Kurt. Although we had a gigantic rough spot in the beginning we have grown to love each other.

**Four O'clock**

We stood at the airport bidding our farewells to Kurt as he headed back to NYU. He was trying to become a fashion designer.

Every time we had to say goodbye mom began crying and Burt had to comfort her. Burt then had his turn he would grab him, tell him to be safe and that he loved him than it was my turn.

"I'm gonna miss you. Isn't that what I'm supposed to say?" I winked as I nudged him.

"Absolutely but seriously I'm gonna miss you Finn. You have to call me more and don't fall into you habit of being a jackass when you feel alone. I know you put up that wall." He looked at me intense, he knew me too well.

Ever since my father died I became rebellious and angry so whenever I felt like crap or alone I became as Kurt would say a jackass, the only people that knew the real me were Puck because he was around when all this happened and my family. Quinn hasn't even seen the real me and we have been dating for three years on and off.

"Okay doctor I promise." I gave him a tight hug before the announcer said it was time to board the plane. I watched my little brother head for the off for the fifth time. It was a quiet ride back but I could hear my mother's soft sobs. I looked at the space in between the two seats in front of the car. Burt was holding my mother's hand, and he was making circles with his thumb. She turned and looked at her husband before leaning in to kiss him as we stopped at the red light.

I want that. I want what my parents have but I'm not quite sure what happened to me. I know Quinn isn't right but she was the first girl to ever show any interest, for who I was and not because I was the star quarterback. I've given up in ever trying to connect with anyone. Soon Quinn will know to leave me it's just a matter a time.

We arrived back at the house and I headed towards my room, my safe haven. Mother headed to the kitchen to go on her baking rampage whenever she was sad and Burt went straight to the living room to watch television. I hate myself. My brother is off making his dreams come true and I'm here stuck in Lima, Ohio living off the dream of football. Every year I say I'm going to work hard and go play for the NFL, then, I just don't. I'm staring at my ceiling and I can't bare to think any more about life, so I pick up my phone. "Hey Puck, what are you up to?"

"Well we move into the dorm tomorrow remember, so I'm just finishing up my packing. Why?" He sounded scared.

"You wanna go get a drink with me? If you do I'll help you pack!" I heard a quiet sigh but I knew underneath that sound was a wide smile, Pucks badass streak never fully faded.

"Alright! Meet at my house in twenty." As Puck hung up his phone I was already out the door and walking the street to his house.

**The Next Day**

I arose with a major headache and in Pucks bed. _Guess I never made it home_. I laughed at the circumstances and winced at the pain in my head and stomach. I rolled over and glanced at the alarm clock. _One in the afternoon_. I got out of bed and looked around, Pucks things were mostly gone. _Damn it he already went to the dorm. _I rubbed at my eyes, slipped on my jeans and a grey t-shirt _- _probably not even mine_._ I stumbled my way home taking twice as long. As I enter I am bombarded with questions.

"Where have you been?!"

"Sorry I was at Pucks, please don't yell at me."

"You were drunk again. What the hell is wrong with you Finn?!"

"I just asked you not to yell." I walked towards my room, "I'm going to bed for an hour and when I wake I'm heading to the dorm alright." She looked at me infuriated and with tears welling in her eyes. I felt terrible but I swiftly turned and gripped the railing on the way up.

I did what I said I would do in exactly one hour I was out the door, my car was filled with boxes and I made my way to the school. Two hours later I pulled into the parking lot of the campus dorms. I carried my first box to the elevator and made my way to the room on the fifth floor. I walked through the beige hallway, when I entered Puck is on the couch with a beer and watching television he slowly turns his head before glaring at me.

"I'm sorry man I…" He cut me off.

"Don't even Finn we were supposed to get drunk a little and head back home, you were gonna help me pack and we were going to be here by eleven but no. You got smashed then the car broke down I had to drag your ass everywhere until a girl opened the door and let me call for a cab. I felt like a babysitter instead of your best bud. Frig!"

"I don't know, it's just got away from me."

"You've got a problem." He pointed at me firmly and walked away. That was worse than my mom. I spent the next few hours in exile. Puck was completely ignoring me Quinn wouldn't answer my apology calls, and every box was open with things all over the bed.

"Get ready were leaving soon." Puck poked his head into my room.

"Where are we going exactly?"

"Of course you forgot." He sighed with annoyance, "The gang is all meeting at The Chug today. It's a last hurrah to summer."

"Oh crap! Okay give me like half an hour." I got off the bed and called Quinn one last time before getting ready.

**One Hour Later**

I entered The Chug with a sulking Puck, he was actually mad at me we didn't talk the entire way. We sat at the table in complete silence the next people to arrive were Mike and Tina hand in hand. They have the longest relationship compared to me and Quinn, minus all the breakups.

"Hey guys, long time no see." Mike said with a wide grin.

"Wud up man, Hey Tina!" She released Mikes hand and pulled me into a hug.

"I really missed you guys!" she looked over at Puck and gave him a hug as well. They sat down and we chatted about the past three months. Then walked in Sam and Artie they strutted towards us with their heads up and shades on. _Man they try too hard_.

"Hey!" Sam yelled as we walked through the crowd of people towards us, Artie smiled and waved. Hugs moved around the table, then Brittany skipped her way in sweet little innocent Brittany. The last group was Quinn and Santana. Quinn rushed towards me with a bright smile. "Do you forgive me?"

"Yes. Just never cheat on me ever again. Got it!" She looked serious, I nodded. I wasn't going to lose the one thing that really cared about me, besides my family and best friend. I fell into a kiss with her it was deep like I had been longing for her. I open my eyes and can see Santana looped around Brittany.

Then I saw her.

A short brunette wearing a tight black dress with a red jacket followed behind Santana. She looked so sophisticated and beautiful yet still sweet because of that adorable red ribbon in her hair. She was sexy and adorable; I didn't even think that combination was possible.

As she took off her jacket and sat down I could smell the sweet smell of vanilla blown my way. _Oh sweet god was that coming from her?_ _Is she an angel?_ She looked over at me and smiled it was gorgeous. In one word this women was Amazing. She looked over at me and smiled again. I didn't do anything I probably looked like a crazy person. _Finn stop it you just promised Quinn you wouldn't cheat_.

"Everybody this is Rachel Berry, Rachel this is everybody." _Rachel Berry is a beautiful name_. Quinn started to introduce her to everyone. When she got to me she looked into my eyes, which felt more like my soul. I was melting and I barely knew this girl.

My face was frozen I couldn't smile or speak or send a flirty look, I was completely lost. I felt like I knew her on a deeper level than I have ever known anyone. I needed to talk to her. Honestly all I feel is need and want for her.

Then she spoke

Her words sounded like a song, "So how do you all know each other?" I pushed Quinn off my lap and stood beside her. – The first action I've done since she walked in- If I couldn't talk I would make her jealous, every girl falls for that.

The rest of the night went smooth but I couldn't look away from her. I felt like crap so I started drinking. Quinn was looking up at me as we danced but as I looked over her shoulder I could see Rachel gazing into Pucks eyes. Don't get me wrong Puck is an amazing guy; he's probably more fit to be with Rachel than I am but I am having really strong feelings and I was going to fight him for her.

The party ended around one thirty and we headed to the dorms. I was infuriated about Puck and Rachel they were giggling and holding each other. Although Quinn was wrapped around me I couldn't help but think what it would be like with Rachel. We both said good night to the girls before heading to our dorm.

"So you like Rachel?" I nonchalantly said

"Yeah man, I kinda do. I barely know her but she just looked so sweet." _What would you know! _"So I saw things are better with Quinn."

"Yeah I guess but you know us, something always goes wrong." We both shock our heads in agreement. I had one more question.

"So you think you're going to see her again?" I looked at my feet as we walked.

"Why do you care you've got Quinn all the time." He sounded mad.

"I didn't mean anything by it dude, I just wanted to know how my buds feeling." That was a complete lie.

"I'm sorry; it has nothing to do with Quinn. I'm just mad at you for getting so drunk last night."

"I really am sorry for that. I don't know what comes over me. I've just felt like crap the past few days I needed to get over it, even if it was just for a few hours. So back to you, are you gonna see Rachel again?"

"I hope so." He smiled as we reached our dorm. I felt happy for my best friend, but I hoped he failed miserably so I could have my chance. Six hours later I had a slight headache from drinking last night and classes were starting in a few minutes, I got to class on time thankfully.

The day was slow and annoying. I wanted it to end so I could go home and sleep, or try and talk to Rachel whatever seemed fit by the end of the day. I stared at the clock hoping time would go by faster; thankfully Puck was in two of my classes including my last, so at least I had someone to distract me from the boredom of Mrs. Dillburt's Biology class. Finally the bell rang.

I rushed out of the room along with Puck. "Hey I gotta go sign up for football I'll meet you at Santana's place!"

Before I could even say good bye he was gone. I was making my way around the corner when I saw her. Rachel Berry's curly brown hair bounced down her back. She was wearing blue skinny jeans with a pair of flat blacks. She had a white flowing shirt on. She was looking at her feet and was gorgeous.

I rushed towards her _keep your cool Finn, take a breath._ I didn't know what to say so I grabbed her shoulder to catch her attention. _Crap what do I do if she answers m…_ Square in the stomach in the middle of my thought I'm suddenly falling to the ground and pain is vibrating through my body. I open my eyes after wincing on the ground.

"I'm so sorry Finn. I thought you were trying to kidnap me." She looked so apologetic I forgave her the minute I opened my eyes. Up came words I never meant to say, flowing out of my mouth like a waterfall of crap.

"Shit Rachel what the hell!" I was going to cover my mouth and apologize for being so rude, but she answered back so fast I couldn't apologize. She was feisty, but something was wrong her cheeks were puffy and red, her eyes were blood shot. She had been crying. Instead of comforting her and asking her what happened my words continued to come out.

"I've never had this much trouble with one girl before. I'm like a magnet, they come to me." Shit Finn what are you doing.

"Trust me I will never like you. Why don't you go to your girlfriend Quinn?" She was pissed but tears were still coming.

I scoffed and went to the dorm; completely forgetting that Rachel is Santana's roommate. I feel horrible I've definitely screwed things up with Rachel. It just doesn't make sense to why she punched me in the stomach. After a lot of messing up I felt sane enough to apologize and comfort her but I couldn't after being such a jackass I was in a loss of words. _Think Finn how can you make this better. _ I was mind boggled but I wasn't going to rest until I figured her out.

**Well that's part two I hope you all liked it. So we know Finn does have feelings and cares, but when will Rachel discover those feelings. I want to move the story along. Leave a review if you think I should cover over anything else. **

**Bon Voyage**


	9. Chapter 8

**A/N: Happy to see all your reviews. I'm happy with the chapter so read on. **

**I don't own ****GLEE**** although I wish I did**

**Chapter Eight**

It has been two months; I'm back on talking terms with my dads' and I'm dating Noah. Thanksgiving is right around the corner so classes have been throwing assignments left and right. I still have no memory but I'm feeling more comfortable with who I am today.

I'm backstage watching the students rehearse for the spring play Beauty and the Beast. I'm part of the crew because of my "performance" on the first day of school. I feel my phone vibrate in my back pocket, a text from Noah. _Hey babe, u hungry?_

_Yea a little but I'm at rehearsal._

_I figured that ;) so I bought subway, I'm at my dorm. The minute ur done come to my place._

_Okay. Thanks 3 See ya then _

"Rachel! Curtain close!" Mr. Plubwick yelled from the seats. _Crap_ "Are you on your cellphone Ms. Berry?!"

"No sir, I just…uh… got distracted."

"Don't let that happen on show night." He was stern.

"Got it." I slowly pulled the rope to make the curtains close.

"Can everyone come to the stage?" Mr. Plubwick called out. Every person made a swift movement.

"We still don't have a Belle cause I can't find the perfect person, so over the break rehearse your parts and when we get back we have two months before show time, so have a nice break because I know I will." The kids rushed out with excitement and for the first time I shared that joy.

I knocked on Noah's door bouncing with excitement. "Come on in, it's open!" I turned the nob and entered, my mouth dropped open and I went numb. Rose pedals were on the ground and candles were set. I saw a sticky not on the mirror.

_I never thought I would fall as hard as I did…_

I followed the pedals and found a second sticky note but on a rose

_You're as delicate and sweet as every pedal on this rose. You mean the world to me…_

A tear was rolling down my face. One of my hands held the rose the other held my mouth shut. I continued my way through the dorm. He sat on the couch with a wide grin and a bag that spelt Subway along the side, I laughed at his sincerity.

"Happy two months." I ran over and gave him a hug. I smiled as I kissed him.

"You actually got Subway?"

"Absolutely, I don't lie." He took a deep breath, "Rachel before we leave for the break, I wanted to celebrate now, even though we live thirty minutes apart." He smirked at the realization.

"I didn't even know there was a thing for two months." I giggled, "But I love it anyways." I smiled. As we sat down and started to eat our sandwiches.

"Are you still coming over to my place sometime during the break? Will, Emma and Andrew are going to be there and I really want you to meet them."

"Of course I am. I can't believe it's already midterms. At least I had you here." I blushed at his sweetness as I stuffed my face with my second twelve inch sandwich, then Finn walked out of his bedroom in just his boxer and a drowsy look.

"Could you guys be any grosser?" Finn picked his butt.

"You said you weren't going to be here!" Noah began to turn beat red. I rubbed his back and kissed his cheek. I wasn't sure if it was over embarrassment or actual anger.

"It's cool, I'm going back to my room anyways. I gotta finish packing." He turned back to his room just like he said. I decided to keep my distance once I realized we had nothing in common and I hated him.

"Oh crap I have to do the same thing. I don't want to go, but I'll see you tomorrow right?" He nodded as I walked to the door.

**One Hour Later**

I'm finally done packing my bags when Emma comes to my door.

"Hey sweet pea you ready?"

"Yes absolutely I can't wait to see Will and Andrew!" I picked up my bags and rushed to the car. In an hour and a half I told Emma all about Noah Puckerman. Apparently she knew a little bit about him as well.

"Rachel, Noah wasn't always that sweet guy." She laughed, "He set a flower bed on fire once because he was playing with fire crackers. He used to trespass, swear, make fart jokes, back talk to everyone and hit on all the girls."

"What are you trying to tell me Emma? I really like him his past shouldn't affect him now, and how do you know those things?" I was frustrated.

"Will has lived here all his life, it's a small town so everyone knows each other and Will was his soccer coach when he was younger plus his high school teacher. I mean no offence in it Rachel, I love that he makes you happy." She sighed as she continued the story, "Something changed a while back. Do you know Finn Hudson?"

"Yes." I scoffed with anger just by hearing his name

"Well Finn was what Noah is now. He was sweet and generous and adorable, then something family related happened and he was never the same. Noah took on the role of taking care of him and changed for the better while Finn changed for the worse." I couldn't believe what I was hearing Finn was nice once. _What happened to him?_

We reached the front steps of the house when Emma ran and covered my eyes from behind. "There's a surprise inside!"

"Okay well let's get in there!" I took small steps forward. I could hear the door squeak open.

"Rachey!" A high pitched scream rang through me, when Emma released her hands. I was happy to see my full family here but I still felt off around them but when I looked at Mercedes she had tears in her eyes and a white wide smile across her face. At that same time I got a flash.

I flashed to the time when we did the talent show in elementary school our voices blended so well together, that at the end we smiled and cried as we hugged. We bowed, and from that point on we knew for sure who we wanted to be singers. I flashed through every pool party, every play, and every song we ever sang. Mercedes was my best friend, my sister. We both want to sing on Broadway and we were both enrolled at NYU until my accident.

I popped back out of my flash everyone bulging eyes looked at me with concern, I looked at Mercedes and dropped to my knees and began to cry.

"Rachel what's wrong?" Mercedes asked.

"This freakin accident ruined everything!" Everyone hovered above me. I looked into Mercedes eyes.

"I remember you. Just now I had a flash. Mercedes we were enrolled at NYU and we were going to perform on Broadway. We have been best friends, no sisters since we were eight years old. This damn accident ruined that." I stood up from the ground, wiped at my tears and grabbed Mercedes by the shoulders.

"Don't you understand? Mercedes I remember you!" I smiled at her. She screamed as she pulled me into a hug everyone smiled and laughed. I hadn't even acknowledged my fathers' standing beside Will. I let go of her for a while to move over to them. They looked ashamed for pushing me away.

"I know you did it for my own good, the city wasn't a safe place for a girl who didn't know anything about herself. I needed to start where it began." I moved in and grabbed them both embracing them in a deep hug. I didn't want to move from this point.

We moved away from the entrance and made our way to the living room. I caught up with my parents, Will and Emma. I had a nice chat with Andrew as he talked about this girl he has a crush on. Finally as things calmed down I made my way to my room with my stuff, Mercedes followed behind me.

"I'm so happy you're here!" I emptied my suitcase onto my bed.

"Me too, so tell me all about this Noah." I squealed at the mention of his name.

"Oh my gosh! He's the sweetest thing ever but I haven't told him about my accident. You're going to meet all my friends... Well some I have to just deal with." I was rambling so I took a breather, "Either way there's a party thing tomorrow that's where you'll meet everyone. I can't believe I remember you I'm so happy!" I had the shakes from all the excitement. Mercedes wasn't sharing that same look.

"Rachel, I lost you and it sucked, like it actually hurt." She was crying a bit, "I'm overjoyed that you remember me, just make sure we never lose each other again okay?"

"I promise." I pulled her into a hug on last time before we started our classic girls' night. Andrew wanted to join when he heard the laughter from outside that was until he opened the door and saw us painting each other's nails.

We felt asleep three hours later, peaceful and happy that things were finally back to normal.

**The Next Day**

I took Mercedes around town and it already reached eight o'clock in the afternoon when we got home. We had to get ready for the party at Finn's house by nine. He and Noah held it every year – a happy holiday's party for both Thanksgiving and Christmas. We headed to our room to get ready. Mercedes slipped into a pair of black skinny jeans and a red flowing shirt. Her hair was curled – by me – and she put on a pair of black high heels. As for me I was wearing a yellow long sleeved shirt, with a pair of black skinny jeans, my hair was also curled but I put it half up half down and used a yellow ribbon to tie it. I put on a pair of black flats and we headed out. It was snowing a little so I wore my winter coat.

"Bye guys see you later!" I yelled to my parents, Will, Emma and Andrew as we made our way out the door and headed to the car.

"Are you excited?" As I reversed out of the drive way.

"I totally am. I get to see everyone and I haven't had a good time since the… you know." It was always awkward when that topic came up.

"Okay well none of them know of my accident, so lets' keep that between us and we need to let it pass. I'm back now." I smiled sincerely.

"Ok, what song should we listen to?" She gave me a sly look.

"You know what one! Turn it on!"

Our duet was blasting through the car. We feel into our lines easily

Every single day

I walk down the street

I hear people say, Baby's so sweet

Ever since puberty

Everybody stares at me

Boys, girls, I can't help it baby

So be kind, and don't lose your mind

Just remember, that I'm your baby

Take me for what I am, who I was meant to be

And if you give a damn

Take me, baby, or leave me

Take me, baby, or leave me

A tiger in a cage

Can never see the sun

This diva needs her stage, baby, let's have fun

You are the one I choose, folks would kill to fill your shoes

You love the limelight too, now baby

So be mine, and don't waste my time

Cryin', "Oh Honey bear Are you still my, my, my baby?"

Take me for what I am

Who I was meant to be

And if you give a damn, Take me, baby, or leave me

No way, can I be what I'm not

But hey, don't you want your girl hot?

Don't fight, don't lose your head

'Cause every night, who's in your bed?

Who, who's in your bed?

Kiss, pookie

That's it, the straw that breaks my back

I quit, unless you take it back

Women, what is it about them?

Can't live with them or without them

Take me for what I am

Who I was meant to be

(Who I was meant to be)

And if you give a damn

(And if you give a damn, ya better)

Take me, baby, or leave me

(Oh take me, baby, take me or leave me)

Take me, baby

Or leave me

Guess I'm leaving

I'm gone

We played the song about five times laughing every time we finished. I parked on the road because eight cars had already taken up the parking spaces. I looked at the radio and saw that it was nine fifteen.

"We're fifteen minutes late. Oh well we needed the time together." I smiled as we exited the car and head to the front door. Santana opened it with a wide smile. I was a little surprised to see her like that so I smiled back.

"I thought you were someone else, who's that beside you dwarf?" I was going to answer but Mercedes jumped in.

"Excuse me that is really rude. I'm Mercedes Jones, Rachel's best friend from New York. I'm here for the break."

"Okay miss wanna be Beyoncé. I'm Santana, Rachel's roommate… not by choice, welcome to the party." I gave her a soul burning look as I walked past her linked with Mercedes. I practically had to drag Mercedes with me before she got into a cat fight. She held her head high as we walked past but I'm pretty sure she gave her the finger when we turned the corner.

We walked through the house; a lot of kids I didn't know were strolling around. I guessed they were from there high school because Noah told me they were still really tight with a lot of the kids. We made our way to the living room Mike and Tina we sitting together making goo goo eyes at one another.

"That's Mike and Tina; let's just stay away for a while. They're a really gushy couple so that can be annoying but there really cool people." We kept walking until we found stairs going down. I could hear yelling and laughter… boy laughter. Mercedes was walking behind me looking around. She wasn't outstanding and bold like she usually was.

"Mercedes are you okay?"

"Yeah its just really different here compared to the New York parties."

"Oh yea. At home popularity is best performer so that would be us. Here its best athlete and the popular girls are the ones who date the best athlete. Parties are more the drinking, dancing and talking rather than singing and talking" She nodded as she absorbed the information.

"Let's head down here." The music was really loud, but it was replaced with laughter as we made our way down to the basement.

The guys were huddled around each other hooting and hollering as they played beer pong. It was Sam and Finn at the table. Santana, Quinn and Brittany sat in the couch laughing with another. I could hear Mercedes growl at Santana. "Who are these people, and where's the karaoke?! When you said it's about the drinking, dancing and talking you meant that there's like no karaoke?"

"Sorry but no karaoke." Her faced was taken over by sadness. I only know a few people the rest of the guys must be the football team. On the couch is Santana you already know her. On her lap is Brittany her girlfriend, she's a little ummm different. Surprisingly when Santana is with Brittany she becomes a pretty nice person. Sitting beside them is Quinn, I'm not quite sure about her, but I feel like she can be really mean. The guy setting up the table is Artie he's super sweet. The guy with the drink in his hand and is really really tall, that's Finn he's dating Quinn they are the King and Queen. He can be an asshole but I've been told there's a back story to who he really is. Finally the boy cheering with Finn is Noah he's the one with the mohawk. I know he looks like trouble but I promise he's a big sweetie."

"And who's the guy playing against Finn?"

"Oh that's Sam Evans, he's a flirt but he's really nice. " I continued down the stairs. Mercedes still stood at the top with a goofy smile. "You like Sam don't you?"

"Damn." Is all the said as she giggled down the stairs.

I met up with Noah and we talked for a while, he was slightly slurring his words. Once the game was over I introduced him to Mercedes, who insisted that Noah introduce her to Sam. I lost her along the way when she was looped around Sam's arm. I could tell he liked her when he had a sparkle in his eye; a sparkle I didn't see him have for me the first time we met him.

I was walking around the basement trying to dodge the trio Santana, Brittany and Quinn. I finally found someone I liked.

"Artie, how's it going?"

"Oh hey Rachel, it's alright just taking a breather."

"That's boring, haven't tried to chat up any girls?" I nudged him and winked.

"No. I actually really like this girl Jamie, you might know her she works on the play."

"Oh Jamie! I'm totally setting you up!"

"Rachel please don't, I'm a man I can do it myself."

"You sure?"

"Yeah."

"Well I'm still going to drop hints. And don't tell me no!" I rushed away before turning around and blowing him a kiss. I made my way up the stairs and back to the kitchen. A pair of hands covered my eyes, I felt there sensitivity and smiled.

"I wonder who that is."

"Damn it! How did you know?" Noah gave me a smirk.

"You're my Noah." I smiled as I pecked him on the lips.

"Are you having a good time at the party?"

"Yeah but I don't know a lot of people, and I haven't seen much of you." A sudden loud crash could be heard.

"Holy shit guys. Don't break things! Finn's mom doesn't know there's a party but she'll know if her things are broken." He looked at me with apologetic eyes. "So how was dinner with your…" Another loud crash. He kissed me on the cheek, "I'm so sorry, but I gotta go deal with that."

"It's okay."

"Holy hell! What are you guys doing in here! Reenacting King Kong!" I laughed at his connection and continued my adventure through the house.

_Well I haven't been up here before._ I walked up the stairs; pictured lined the walls, one of his parents wedding, and another at Finn's graduation, and a third of another boy at graduation. People were upstairs conversing with one another.

I felt a crazy sense of dejavu and a strange pull towards a room. I opened it; Cowboy wall paper, sheets were tossed around, the closet had clothes thrown inside, and on the night stand was a picture of Finn and Quinn. _Wow Finn. Nice. _A window was on in his room so I opened it. I looked outside and was hit with a crisp fall wind. I looked across and another window faced me. _Why is this so familiar?_

I looked around and saw the backyard. It was beautiful. I felt another need to go outside. I walked back down the stairs and grabbed my jacket. Noah was still cursing at the football guys who were playing catch with a vase. Mercedes was still talking to Sam. Santana and Brittany were flirting with one another and Quinn looked pissed as she walked around yelling Finn's name.

I walked into the backyard. A wooden structure was above the bench I sat on. Little white lights twinkled in it. _This is beautiful_. After admiring the area I looked at the forest. A dirt path was leading into it, one from Finns house and another from the house next door. I got up and followed them into the woods.

After many twist and turn, scratches and my mind playing multiple tricks on me, the trail came to an end. I had reached a giant tree with a fort in it. As I walked around it I wondered what I was doing out in the woods by myself at night in the first place. I looked at the ladder and decided to climb up.

When I reached inside broken twigs were all over the ground, two posters were in the corner one of Beauty and the Beast, the other of X-Men. A few toy cars were on the ground, and a book titled "Mega Colouring" was flipped open to a picture of a dolphin. I turned around and saw a window in the side, it looked through all the trees and back to the houses, in the window the carvings R plus F equals best friends forever _Cute_. My heart melted by how adorable this place was. I felt like I was at home; that even though it was dark and scary this place felt amazing.

I didn't want to leave but when I looked at my phone it was reaching one o'clock. I stuck my feet out of the hole and felt the need to sing.

Tale as old as time, true as it can be

Barely even friends, then somebody bends

Unexpectedly

Just a little change, small to say the least

Both a little scared, neither one prepared

Beauty and the Beast

Ever just the same, ever a surprise

Ever as before, ever just as sure

As the sun will rise

Tale as old as time, tune as old as song

Bittersweet and strange, finding you can change

Learning you were wrong

Certain as the sun, rising in the east

Tale as old as time, song as old as rhyme

Beauty and the beast.

Tale as old as time, song as old as rhyme

Beauty and the beast.

I felt a little more at peace. I sat in the fort for a little while longer. I was saddened to leave.

**Finn's POV**

I'm just mad with who I am. Every year I have a nature walk out to the fort so I can remember who I used to be; when everything was good. I brought a beer with me like usual and followed the dirt path.

_Finn, Finn, Finn. What are you doing with your life? Are you happy now? What else can you do wrong? _I kept walking and spilling my drink as I repeated everything that was wrong with me. Then I heard it a voice that sounded like it came from angels, I felt like all my pain and trouble was being lifted. Beauty and the Beast, this used to me mine and… I gasped and stopped in my steps, legs stuck out and I recognized this moment from when I was eight years old.

"Rachel?" on the inside I had yelled it but I actually whispered. She climbed down from the tree and I felt like passing out. Rude Rachel from school was the same Rachel from my childhood. She had the same bright smile as younger Rachel, the same walk and sway of her hips. She began to walk to the path I wasn't ready. I needed to impress her, hell I need to make up for all the ass things I've done to her.

She walked past me smiling as I hid in the bush. _Holy Crap its Rachel Berry._ I was giggling and screaming like a girl in my head. Then it dawned on me, why didn't she recognize me.

**Cliffhanger! Sorry. So Finn now knows but Rachel doesn't.**

**Review with how you feel about the story.**

**The songs were. Take me or Leave me The Glee Cast Version and Beauty and the Beast by Céline Dion. **

**Bon Voyage **


	10. Chapter 9

**A/N: Here it is. It's a big roller coaster in this chapter. Please leave a review on how you feel about it.**

**I don't own ****Glee**** although I wish I did.**

**Chapter Nine**

**Finn's POV**

Two weeks have passed and I can't stop thinking about Rachel, those big brown eyes and her flowing hair. I still can't believe she's the same Rachel from my child hood. She was my best friend and I couldn't do anything without her. I wondered why she didn't remember me. She was completely oblivious to my hints at our friendship. I was miserable every time Puck, Rachel and Quinn came over to hang out. We played video games, pool or went bowling at Jim's Bowling Alley; she was still crazy good at all of them, especially the video games.

It is ten thirty in the afternoon and I am setting up for the New Year's Party at Puck's house. I was taking out the beer and setting up the food, meanwhile burning inside since all I could hear were the flirtatious laughs from Rachel and Puck in the living room.

"Puck, stop it, I'm hanging up these streamers and you'll make me fall!"

"Rachel, stop giving me opportunities to tickle you in the first place." He mimicked, it was completely sickening.

**Half Hour Later**

The doorbell kept ringing and people were flooding through the door. The entire football team was here, along with the cheerleaders. The party was a success and it was ringing close to the New Year. I spent most of the night looking for Rachel so we could talk but I never really found her. Over the recent months she had become a real social butterfly.

Just twenty more minutes until we were in the New Year.

**Rachel's POV**

Noah and I have been having a great time this break. He wanted Finn and I to become closer, since they were best friend's it was completely understandable. I wasn't going to do that alone so every time we were together I invited Mercedes and Sam. Mercedes had developed a crush on Sam since the party, so I thought it would be a win win situation for both of us. She could have time with Sam and I didn't have to be alone with Finn, Noah and Quinn all the time, plus I needed to spend as much time with her before she headed back to New York.

I had become so close with a lot of the people here especially Noah, so when my fathers asked me if I wanted to go back home, I refused. I still felt like something was in this town that I hadn't figured out yet. They had left two days ago so it was just Mercedes and I living off this last week before she had to go.

The party was going great I was making my way around the room, talking to some of Noah's other friends and constantly saw Finn staring at me. He was getting better and wasn't so rude to me but now he was just creepy.

It was getting extremely close to midnight, and I couldn't find Noah anywhere. I bumped into Artie and decided to ask, "Hey Artie, how's it going?"

"Great, uh, I'm going out with Jamie." He was glowing

"Really! That's great. Have you met my friend Mercedes? She's around her somewhere."

"Yeah she's…something. She's really outgoing and sassy." He smirked.

"Yeah I know. I just wanted all of my new friends to meet my best friend." I looked around the room; it was now three minutes until midnight I needed to find Noah.

"Noah is upstairs. He said he needed to change his shirt after one of the guys spilled his beer all over him." He smiled.

"Thanks." I gave him a hug and headed towards the stairs. People started to pair up with one another, Sam had his arms around Mercedes and they were looking into each other's eyes, Artie was with Jamie, Mike and Tina looked at each other with the same amount of love as always and Santana and Brittany were already kissing. I was climbing up the stairs heading towards Noah's room when I could hear everyone counting down.

"Ten, nine, eight, seven, six, five!" I made it to the top. Noah's bedroom was at the end of the hallway. I fixed my hair and headed to the room with my brightest smile.

"Four, three, two!" I put my hand on the door knob and opened it, my face dropped I felt empty and sick.

"One! Happy New Year!" tears stung my eyes, and I refused to let them see it. Noah was underneath his blanket on top of some other girl.

"What the Hell! Get ou…Rachel holy shit I'm so sorry! Please!" He rolled off of her and reveled who it was Quinn. _Freakin Quinn!_ Quinn was red faced and scared.

"Please don't tell Finn." Tears were running down her face. Noah was walking towards me in just his boxers.

"Rachel, it's not what it looks like." He put his hands on my shoulders, I shook them off.

"Then what the hell is it Noah. You're sleeping with your best friend's girlfriend, while dating me. How long has this been going on?" I didn't raise my voice I was very civilized even though I wanted to throw up.

"Since the Christmas party, it's nothing. You're all I want, I love…" I raised my hand and smacked him across the face. He wasn't allowed to use those words after I caught him. He knew my last boyfriend cheated on me. _How could he!_ I looked over his shoulder as he held his cheek that began to turn red. I walked towards Quinn in bed.

"I hope you feel like shit. You'll get what comes to you, karma is a bitch." I turned away and walked out of his room. The tears were no longer being held back and they poured out of me like a river. I held my stomach and started to run, one hand flew to my mouth fearful that I might throw up.

"Rachel! Please!" He came out of the room with his pants on.

"We're over you asshole!" I ran down the stairs surprisingly without falling, and ran out the front door. Everyone was having a great time so I didn't want to ruin this moment for Mercedes, Artie, or anyone for that matter. I threw on my jacket and boots and started to walk home. I muttered to myself the entire way. Then I thought about Finn, how he was going to feel when he finds out, sure Finn is an ass but no one deserved that pain. I thought about telling him but I couldn't do that to him at least not today.

I was about half way home when a car pulled up beside me, the window rolled down and it was Finn with a black eye but he looked at me with concerned eyes.

**Finn's POV**

Everyone was counting down, Rachel was walking up the stairs and I couldn't find Quinn anywhere. Santana and Brittany both said they hadn't seen her alot these past few weeks. Everyone cheered as they reached one. I smiled at the excitement until I saw her walked back down the stairs, Rachel looked sick her face was red and she was crying hysterically. I walked towards her but she was in such a rush to get out the door. I looked at the top of the stairs and saw Puck all flushed in just his jeans.

"Dude what's up with her?"

"Uh… she… uh." He rubbed the back of his neck. I recognized that regret, sick feeling he had on his face.

"No you didn't. You were cheating on her, with who? Rachel's amazing how could you do that to her. I hope it was someone perfect because you will never find anyone as great as her."

"How would you even know, you hate Rachel!"

"Don't even, you can't get mad at me you know what you did to her was wrong!" I raised my voice back.

"Just! Shit!" He was flustered, this was bad. I finally figured out why Puck was scared of me, she came out the door.

"I'm so sorry Finn!" My face went blank. I wasn't sure what my emotions were.

"What the hell! It was with her! You are my best friend and you slept with my girlfriend!"

"You didn't tell him?" Quinn asked Puck.

"No I didn't so thanks for that!" He was angry and for what. He should feel ashamed; he's the one that made this mess. He had no right to be angry with anyone.

"You guys are assholes!"

"And you're not! You've cheated on Quinn so many times, and she has forgiven you every single time!" He had a point but I was angry that he was mad at me in a situation that was defiantly his fault.

I climbed up to the top of the stairs and was towering over him. He backed away from me and puffed out his chest. I was fuming; he hadn't even tried to apologize to me. So I punched him in the jaw. He dropped to the ground with agony. "Yeah but it wasn't with her best friend! Every time I cheated it was because I was drunk out of my brains, you're clearly sober. I know I'm not right, but what you guys did was horrible, especially to Rachel who didn't deserve any of this!"

"Shut up Finn, you're an idiot always have been! And don't talk about Rachel like you have always cared for her!" _What is wrong with you! _

He swung at my legs with his feet and I dropped to the ground, he jumped on top and started to punch me in the face. He got my right eye perfectly and I knew that was going to turn black and blue. I punched him in his side and he toppled over, I punched him in the jaw again. Mike and Matt came and pulled me off of him.

"Let go of me!" I was fuming, "We're done!" I pointed at Quinn who was now bawling her eyes out. I pushed through the crowds of people who had formed at the bottom of the stairs; I grabbed my keys and slammed the door. I was completely dumbfounded by the situation and wasn't sure what to do. I was so mad, it was like I was about to catch on fire.

**Artie's POV**

"What happened to Rachel?" Mercedes had parted through the crowd holding hands with Sam.

"Puck slept with Quinn and she walked in on them." I told her. She instantly looked pissed and protective. She let go of Sam's hand and walked up the stairs towards Puck.

"She loved you. After her last boyfriend who cheated on her, and her accident. I can't believe you would do this to her!"

"I don't wait, what accident?" Puck asked. Everyone began to wonder. Mercedes looked a little mad that she had let that secret out. "It's not my place to tell you. She's my best friend and if she wanted you guys to know she would have told you. You don't deserve her, you don't deserve anyone." She raised her hand and slapped him across the face.

"Could everyone stop slapping me!" He had a bright mark on his face. She scowled at Quinn who looked like she was about to crap her pants. Mercedes made her way down the stairs and left the house, she was already calling Rachel with worry written across her face.

I wondered what accident she was talking about but this wasn't the place to ask. I looked at Jamie with concern, she had the same reaction. The party was still and quiet, no one knew what to do now, the excitement of a new year was completely ruined.

**Finn's POV**

I got in my car and began driving away the anger. I have cheated on Quinn but I was drunk and I didn't know what I was doing, I know that's no excuse and I felt bad every time. The thing is I wasn't really mad at Quinn, well I was but not as mad as I should be, I was more mad at Puck, he slept with my girlfriend with full knowledge of what they were doing, and to hurt Rachel in the process. I was going to do everything I could to make her like me, and see the real me.

I was driving down the main street back to my house when I saw the sway of the most beautiful girl; Rachel was hunched over slowly pulling herself along. I felt for her, she was so small and innocent she didn't deserve any of this. I slowed down and pulled up beside her. She looked at me with a tear stained face and pure agony written all over it. I wanted to cry just by looking at her.

"Get in, I'll drive you home."

"No. You've been rude and creepy. I don't need anybody." She said this with little positivity.

"I know I have been a jerk but that was before I really knew you. Puck was my best friend and I can't believe he did that to you, with my girlfriend. I'm not sure how I feel right now. I'm hurt and pissed and I just want to drive you home and make sure you're going to be okay." She looked at me with concern. "I want to become friends. I know you don't trust me but that's because you don't really know me. I think we should get to know each other." She relaxed her face and wiped at her eyes before coming to the passenger side door and getting in.

"I'm not a hook up Finn, and I definitely wouldn't hook up with you, so if you're being nice just so…"

"I promise that's not it. Where do you live?" I hadn't even finished that sentence before she was crying again. She had her head in her hands and was shaking. "It's going to be okay. If it didn't work out it means it wasn't supposed to work out." I rubbed her back as her sobs lightened.

"I walked in on them, and all he said was he was sorry and that he loved me. You can't love me if you're sleeping with your best friend's girlfriend. I just don't understand where it went wrong. We were happy, I trusted him." She managed to say this through deep sobs.

"I don't know, but I'm here for you." I gave her a sincere smile.

"Why are you being so nice to me? You were so rude before and now it's like a total flip. You're actually amazing."

"I don't know." I blushed, "I think I'm just seeing you in a different light now. You're something special, and I just didn't see that before. You're like a little lady bug just tiny and sweet, you're bold but delicate." She smiled at me. Still not absorbing the nickname I had given her when I was six.

We ended up driving around town for half an hour just talking about the situation; I was constantly comforting her as she cried. I pulled up in front of her house and could see Mercedes sitting on the steps, with a sigh of relief she came to the car.

"Rachel are you okay? Where did you take her? And I'm sorry about you know." Mercedes asked a lot of questions.

"We just drove around and talked. Nothing else happened I swear." Mercedes had so much love and care for Rachel. I could tell that they had been through a lot together. She wrapped a blanket around Rachel and she began to cry again. She took her inside, they both waved goodbye and mouthed a thank you. I felt hopeful for us but still horrible about the situation.

**Hope you guys like it. This is the New Year's chapter just in time. I want to get the story fluffy and away from all the crazy emotions. The next chapter is going to have the Santana and Rachel relationship a little.**

**Please Review; I'm a little unsure about this chapter so tell me how you feel, and if you have any ideas on what should happen with Rachel and Finn tell me.**

**Bon Voyage**


	11. Chapter 10

**A/N: It took me the longest amount of time to write this chapter, I wasn't sure how I was going to get everything to connect after the craziness from the last chapter, but I think I figured it out. So read on.**

**I don't own ****GLEE**** although I wish I did.**

**Chapter Ten**

It's the last day before we go back to school. Mercedes headed back to New York but vowed to come back again for Sam and I, they decided to stay in contact. Noah cheated on me and now won't leave me alone. I hate Quinn with every inch of my body, but now I have Finn. We have become so close since the disaster. He talks like a normal human being now and isn't a gigantic jerk. I'm actually quite saddened I judged him so fast, when Noah was the one who hurt me the most.

I called Finn and asked if we could hang out one last time before we went back to school, I'm slightly worried he will stop talking to me because we live such separate lives; he's a jock and loves the small town, while I love music and New York. I reached the front porch and waited, instead Carole answered.

"Hi sweetheart, Finn's in the basement playing video games." She welcomed me in.

"Of course he is." I smirked and made my way down the stairs. I could hear him yelling at the game.

"Oh WOW! Seriously, I said jump no got into the pit. I'm pushing A!" He was throwing his arms around like a maniac.

"I know, just damn it game. Stupid computer!" I laughed, as I mocked him.

"Holy crap I didn't even hear you come down the stairs. How are things?"

"Their…okay." He paused the game and looked at me.

"What's wrong? Is it Noah?"

"No."

"Then what is it? Rachel tell me."

"It's.. It's us. We barely have anything in common, when we start school you're going to play football and I go to music. It's going to be hard for us to be friends." I babbled as all the words came pouring out. He got out of his seat and hugged me close.

"After everything we've been through, I will always be there for you. Twenty four seven call me any time. Don't worry ladybug." He half smiled at me. _Ladybug._

"Why do you call me that?" He looked at me puzzlingly.

"Because, you're beautiful and not afraid to fly. You're different." I smiled because that was the sweetest thing ever.

"Well thank you Finn. I'm going to the bathroom to wash my hands. You set up the movie okay?" I was already making my way up the staircase, when I heard the video game turn back on. When I came back out I could hear squealing coming from the basement. I've never laughed so hard in my life.

"Finn, I didn't know you could make that girlish scream." He scolded me before laughed along. It was actually Carole sitting at the computer, "What's going on?"

"Do you remember me telling you about my half-brother Kurt? Well we're on video chat." I began to squeal as well.

"Can I talk to him?" Carole moved out of the seat and walked up the stairs.

"Sure, I've got to get Kleenex anyway I'm crying already." She laughed as she made her way up the stairs. I pulled out the chair and sat in her place Finn stood behind me.

"Where did he go?" The screen showed an empty seat.

"I don't know. He's probably crying too." He quietly laughed then a voice echoed through the screen.

"I heard that. I went to go get a drink! Who's that beautiful voice?"

Then he was one the screen. I smiled brightly and became fearful when he looked all wide eyed.

"Hello, are you okay? I think the screen froze." I looked at Finn, he looked confused as well.

"Kurt is everything okay? You're freaking Rachel out, good job on the first impression." He blinked a couple of times and started to smile like the joker.

"Oh My God! Holy crap, Rachel Berry is at my house! Rachel Berry is at my house! Do you remember me?!"

I was completely confused and by the looks of it so was Finn. "Umm should I know you?"

"Yea we talked at Starbucks one day in New York. We bumped into each other on my eighteenth birthday and I dropped everything on the ground. I thought you were coming to NYU. And why are you at my house and…?"

"Dude cool it with the questions. You sure it was Rachel?"

"I would know that Rachel anywhere. She's my hero." He had a sparkle in his eyes, "Finn that is Rachel Berry she performed in Les Miserable and Spring Awakening on Broadway!"

"I'm so sorry but I don't know you. I know what Finn has told me about you, which isn't much." I couldn't believe this was happening, I felt horrible for not knowing. The tears were stinging my eyes.

"Oh come on is this a joke? Are you guys playing around?" The pressure was too much I was going to die.

"I'm so sorry I have to go." I ran from the basement and out the back door. The fresh air was a release but the tears were pouring. I stood in the dark for a while and remember the tree fort in the woods. I followed the dirt path and made my way to the peaceful place.

**Finn's POV**

She ran right past me, she was crying and I was really confused. I said goodbye to Kurt and tried to catch her but she was already gone. "What happened? Did Kurt say something?" My mother was dabbing at her eyes.

"I have no idea. Kurt said he remembered her from New York and she just started crying. Do you know where she went?"

"Oh no. She went in the backyard." I started to run for her, "Finn wait! She forgot her jacket and it's kind of chilly outside." I grabbed her coat and made my way outside; I knew exactly where she was going.

I followed the dirt path directly to the fort. When I reached the open area I could see her feet dangling out of the hole. "Hello."

"Finn?"

"Yup, I'm coming up so move over." I climbed up the ladder and smiled at all the memories that were here. I placed her jacket on her shoulders

"Thanks. I'm sorry for invading your tree fort, it's just I found it a while back and it's kind of perfect."

"Yea I know what you mean." I looked at her tear stained face, red eyes and puffy cheeks but she was beautiful anyways. "Why did you run like that?" She looked up at me and took a deep breath.

"It's a long story."

"We've got time." She stood up and started pacing throughout the small room. Rubbing her palms together

"I fell." She closed her eyes shut and a few more tears squeezed out.

"Okay…alot of people fall Rachel, more info please." I smirked

"I fell three stories from my balcony in New York, I smashed by head off a cement walk way but I also hit it off a bush which basically saved my life," I gasped as she continued, "I was in a coma for two months… Finn." She began to cry with thicker sobs.

"I didn't remember anything from birth to the time I moved to New York, eight years off my life were gone and parts of my memory after that were missing,**" **She sat down beside me and wiped at her eyes, "My fathers moved me back to Ohio to see if the area would bring back my memory I still don't remember much." She curled into my side, "When I awoke I thought Mercedes was my mother. I didn't know I had two dads.When I first got here I only knew my Aunt and Uncle but not my cousin Andrew, who is basically my best friend. I've been hurting people for so long now, you can't imagine how it feels to have all these people in your life that love you but you don't know who they are..." She stammered every word before taking a breath.

"I'm so sorry I didn't know." It all made sense now. My goal was to make her remember, I needed her to remember but for now I had to be her friend. "Have you told anyone else besides me and your family?"

"No. No one at school knows… not even Noah."

"I'll keep your secret don't worry, but I have to explain to Kurt if that's alright. He was really confused when you ran off." She nodded as her sobs quieted. We sat there quietly listening to the quiet noises of night, then it dawned on me; she had no memory of us.

"I'm going to tell you something about myself that only Noah and my family knows' about. Will that make you feel better?" She looked up at me with her big brown eyes and nodded. I started my story.

"When I was around eight I knew this girl named… Ladybug." She laughed, "She was my best friend and she was extremely talented. There's another path that leads to this tree fort, and it comes from the house next door; she was my neighbour, this was our fort." I realized I was rambling and thought about the story more, "Anyways she moved away and never came back. She was chasing her dreams of music in New York. That same year my father died, he was a soldier. So in one summer I lost my best friend and my father, after that I pushed everyone away."

I sighed at the memory and looked back at her. She tilted her head and squinted her eyes; she was adorable, I had to look away before I did something stupid so I finished my story, "From then on I never got attached to anyone unless they were family. I began to drink and I overall became a really bad person. I know I should have made my father proud but I was just so mad at everyone."

"Finn I didn't know. I'm so sorry for everything you went through." She gave a sincere smile before cuddling into my side again. We stayed up there for what felt like days. A light rain began to fall and we didn't leave until it stopped, I wish we could have stayed there forever.

**One Week Later – Rachel's POV**

After Mercedes left we started to video chat every night. It was basically all I ever did these days, because Finn barely talks to me now. I go to school, talk to Andrew, and hang out with Santana and then video chat while doing homework.

Usually when I video chat with Mercedes she would tell me about our times together, but recently she helps me with my singing. She plays videos of me singing on Broadway or my small performances. I couldn't believe I was that good. I've gotten a lot better than the first time I performed in Mr. Plubwick's class.

I awoke that morning feeling amazing. Like the sun was shining only on me, the air smelt fresh I am having a fantastic hair day, my complexion is clear and I just know today is going to be a good day.

I put on a pair of black skinny jeans and a grey/navy blue sweater, my brown satchel was over my shoulder and I had my books in my hand finally I put my hair half up. Santana was having an argument with Brittany when I exited my room so I grabbed two granola bars and a bottle of apple juice, and headed out the door. _Rachel Berry today is going to be a great day_.

The day flew by and I had a fantastic time, sadly my last class was with Mr. Plubwick, leave it to a sulking old man to bring me down. I sat with Jamie; ever since she became Artie's boyfriend we became close.

"How's it going? You seem oddly chipper today."

"Amazing actually. How are you? How's Artie?" I was glowing

"I'm great, he's great, you're great. Today is just a great big bucket of greatness." She laughed a little

"If you're done telling each other how great you are, could we start the class!" Mr. Plubwick uttered from the stage. He really could break someone's spirit.

We got into our positions and started the play rehearsal. Soon enough class came to an end and we started to clean up. Mr. Plubwick spoke behind his desk. "We still don't have a Belle. Please if anyone thinks of anyone, bring them here." He grumbled quietly, "If we don't find someone the play will be cancelled." He stood from his seat and tidied his desk. He moved slowly and quietly, the wrinkles on his forehead were thicker than usual, stress was practically written within each crease. The bell rang and everyone rushed out of the room. I sat on the stage with my book bag and pulled out the lyrics to Beauty and the Beast. I've only ever practiced in my room so this was a chance to try out my vocals.

I took a deep breath and let the words flow

_Tale as old as time, True as it can be_

_Barely even friends_

_Then somebody bends_

_Unexpectedly_

I took in another deep breath to continue the next verse when I was interrupted by a deep voice from behind the curtains. Finn walked onto the stage with his hands in his pockets and his eyes closed. I was blown away, we had barely seen each other in the past week but at this moment he sounded perfect.

_Just a little change_

_Small to say the least_

_Both a little scared_

_Neither one prepared_

Our voice combined for the last words. It was like a smack across the face. _What the hell, I'm falling for Finn Hudson._

_Beauty and the Beast_

He slowly walked towards me, "What are you doing here?"

"I finally got the strength to talk to you but you were in here singing. Don't tell anyone but that is one of my favourite movies." He laughed but I wasn't; I told him my story and he bailed.

"I told you my story and you never talked to me again. You said once we started school we would still be friends, but we became the total opposite!" I was angry and frustrated, why did I like him he clearly didn't care for me.

"Rachel, I've never been so close to someone. _Ever_. I was scared of what you thought of me. Plus we do live opposite lives but I am willing to do whatever it takes to get closer with you. I'm so sorry I hurt you." He reached for my hand _should I let him hold it and just forget everything? NO_ I pulled it away.

"It's going to take some time for me to trust you…" We stood and looked at each other for a while before he took the lead

"You sounded great by the way."

"Thank you so did you. I didn't know you could sing." I was honestly shocked

"Neither did I. Ms. Berry you've got the role of Belle and Mr. Hudson the role of Beast." Mr. Plubwick stood by the exit and smirked.

"Absolutely, thank you so much." I smiled.

"And Mr. Hudson, what about you? Will you do it?" I looked over at Finn who was ghostly; He looked over at me and smiled.

"Yea… That would be great." He said still looking at me. I could hear the exit door close.

I turned on my heal and grabbed my bag, Finn followed beside me, "Are you serious about being the beast?"

"Yeah. I said I would make this friendship work." He took my bag and carried it for me and we went for a stroll around campus.

**Thank you for reading. If you guys have any ideas on what could happen next leave a Review. Do you guys want more Brittanna, or more on Quinn's situation in the break up? Until Next Time **

**Bon Voyage**


	12. Chapter 11

**A/N: I've had writers block for the longest time. I finally thought of this idea and I'm happy about it. I feel like the story is coming to an end soon so we'll see how it goes. So read on.**

**I don't own ****GLEE ****although I wish I did. **

**Chapter Eleven**

"Wooo lets go Finn!" I yelled from the stands as the football game played out. Its third quarter and were way ahead.

I can't believe that I actually like Football. I always thought of sports as something only Neanderthals did; running around all sweaty, tackling one another but Finn begged me to come to one of his games. He even gave me his lettermen jacket for it, ever since then I haven't missed one.

We have spent a lot of time together in the past three months, many late night rehearsals, dinners, parties, and just hanging out. Rehearsals have been fantastic. Finn can really sing he's actually quiet unbelievable. Every time I watch him perform or play I feel something more for him. I think I am falling for him but I'm really scared; after Jessie and Noah I'm not sure anymore. I seem to fall for the people that hurt me most.

We're near the end when the other team catches up and are only three points away from beating us. They had a turn over recently so with one touchdown our team's chances at finals could be over. Finn has shifted his feet and put his hands through his hair about fifty times in the last four minutes – he's really nervous – I cheer a little louder and wave my hands in the air.

Finn says he barely talks to Noah but at this moment they haven't stopped strategizing. Four minutes left on the clock and the other team could win at any moment. Two downs to go. The crowd is silent. The quarter back has the ball and releases to an open man in the end zone. The stand groans at the loss then suddenly Finn - out of nowhere - intercepts the ball. I'm standing on my seat yelling at Finn to keep going. The crowd is on their feet.

He's heading for the end zone dodging players left and right when two massive linebackers head straight for him. Even if he got tackled they would have won, there just wasn't enough time for the other team to catch up, but Finn wasn't giving it up. One linebacker started to catch up when Noah tackled him. The crowd cheered louder; this was going to be an amazing ending.

Everyone forgot there was another linebacker. Finn realized and pushed himself harder than ever before. Just two steps away from the end zone.

Tackled!

Buzzer!

Screams of Joy!

I got a sickening feeling. People were still cheering at the amazing last play but I felt like something was off. The linebacker stood up and walked to the side line. The Ohio State Bears were going to Finals for the first time in five years. I made my way to the field pushing past the fans, coaches and players. I started running as fast as I could; the crowd finally sees what I was feeling. With all the excitement no one realized that Finn hadn't gotten up.

My heart is racing and I can't breathe, suddenly Noah is standing in front of me.

"You can't Rachel!"

"Why the hell can't I!" I felt the ball form in my through and the tears well up in my eyes.

"You just can't go out there."

"To bad!" I pushed past him and kept running. I'm getting closer and closer when the paramedics make their way on the field. I'm five meters away from his limp body when the paramedics reach him and Noah grabs me from behind.

"Let me go I have to see him! Let. Me. Go!" He refused to put me down so I threw my elbow back into his gut. He instantly released me.

I ran beside his body as he was on the gurney. "Please be okay. Please. I love you." I placed my hand on his face. His cheeks were rosy and his hair swept over his eyes, his face was really warm. I could hear the paramedic's mummer, "We have a nineteen year old male, unconscious…" I couldn't hear anymore when they took him away. This was painful. This hurt. I couldn't take this.

**Four Hours Later**

I sat around in the waiting room with Artie and Finn's parents. Quinn, Santana, Brittany, Sam, Noah and a few other players came along with the coaches. I avoided Quinn and Noah.

I was shaking my feet and fiddling my fingers I couldn't stay still. All I could hear were whispers about Finn and I hated it. Finally a doctor came out and spoke, "Mr. and Mrs. Hummel?"

"Yes how is my baby?" I stood beside Carol and held her hand.

"Your son is stable," Everyone exhaled, "He is still unconscious. His left arm dislocated, he has a few bruised ribs and his right leg is broken. He's going to be in a lot of discomfort, and you will need to keep a close eye on him. We're going to keep him here until he wakes up and then we'll see how he's feeling. You can visit him but in small groups; three at a time." He gave us a sincere smile and waked away.

"Thank you so much." We all murmured. First were his parents, and just as the doctor said in groups of three people went in. Once they had, they went home.

It was just Quinn, Noah and I left to see him; none of us wanted to be together so we went separately, first was Quinn. Finn's parents went to get coffee from the cafeteria so Noah and I were left alone.

"So…"

"I'm really sorry Rachel." I shook my head I didn't want this conversation, "It's just I was drunk and I've loved Quinn since high school, before Finn even knew her. The thing is she fell for Finn and I've been trying to get over it, then you came along and I really did like you but I guess the mix of alcohol and my love for her made me stupid." He rambled and I listened.

"Yea, I guess I forgive you. I'm not exactly ready yet..." He smiled and nodded, "I'm sorry I elbowed you earlier. Are you okay?"

"Yea its fine," He rubbed his neck and laughed, "You really do care for him?"

"I guess I do." Quinn came out and gave me a sad smile before leaving; she had a long look at Noah who smiled at her. Noah gave me an awkward hug before heading into the room. Finn's parents came back, when Noah exited.

"Have you seen him yet sweetheart?" Carole asked.

"No I'm going in now. I think I'm going to stay too."

"Oh that would be wonderful. We were going home and didn't want to leave him here alone."

"In case he wakes up. I'll call you guys." She gave me a smile and hug before she left with Burt. I walked around the waiting room for a few minutes pondering what I should say. When I found the room it was dead silent - expect for the sounds from the machines. It was pitch black outside and there was just a single lamp on beside the bed. His leg was in a cast and his arm in a sling. For such a big guy he looked really small.

I walked to the opposite side of his bed and looked down at him. A few tears came. "Hi." _Yea cause he's going to respond. _I was still wearing his letterman jacket so it smelt like him. His cheeks and nose were still rosy, his hair still swept over his eyes. I was getting a crazy sense that I knew him from somewhere before now.

I wondered if I really meant what I said on that field. Did I love him or was it spur of the moment fear that I wasn't going to see him again. I couldn't possibly love him we've been getting really close these past three months. We've had so many moments where I thought something was going to happen but it didn't. _I can't love him. Can I?_

"So you guys won. You also got that touchdown. It was amazing but you guys were going to win, you didn't have to get it. Instead you risked everything something really bad could have happened, worse than this." More tears and sniffles, I took a deep breath and suddenly felt infuriated, "Why the hell would you put me through this, you were willing to let us go. I can't believe how arrogant and and…" I broke down again. I sat in the seat and rested my head on his chest. I could hear his heartbeat._ Crap, I love him. _

"Just please wake up, please."

Suddenly his hand was on my head, and he was putting his fingers through my hair. "I love you too." His voice was dry and raspy. I looked up into his brown eyes.

"What?" I heard what he said but I just couldn't believe it.

"I. Love. You. Too." I smiled my widest smile and he had his signature half smirk on. I got off his chest and stood beside his bed in complete silence; we looked at each other.

"What?"

"Just stop." He pulled me by my waist and our lips collided. For the first time I felt like nothing wrong had ever happened. The accident was a blessing that brought me here. I smiled through the kiss, my legs buckled – _Is this really happening? _ - He was soft and passionate. As we parted we looked at each other in amazement

"Why didn't I do that before?" He laughed before wincing once again.

"Rachel, I came back to check up on… Finn baby you're awake!" Carole burst through the door and kissed her son on the forehead. I laughed at the sweetness. He put on a smile.

"Hi mom, I'm alright. What happened?"

"A giant banshee of a linebacker caught up to you right as you got the touchdown. You dislocated your shoulder, you broke your leg, and you have a few bruised ribs. You've been unconscious for the past three hours."

"So, not that bad." He smiled as Carole gave him a dirty look.

"You know you can't play in the championship game right?" Carole murmured.

"I know but something worse could have happened. Today's been a good day actually we won, I woke up and…" He looked in my direction.

"You're never playing football again! "I pointed strictly at him.

"Yes ma'am!" He lifted his good shoulder and saluted, "Rachel I've been playing football my entire life, I've been through this a lot broken legs, wrist, arms, and ribs. Bad tackles happen but they are also rare." He tried to calm me down by rubbing the back of my hand.

"I don't care." I let go of his hand and crossed my arms. Carole laughed at my attitude. We called in the doctor so they could talk to Finn about his recovery. He didn't seem to have any memory loss so he was going home tomorrow night. I left once the doctor showed up I was still really shocked by everything.

**That Afternoon**

I only went to my last period class. I slept for most of the day and spent most of that last class explaining to people what happened to Finn. I felt like every step I made towards my dorm someone new was asking me a question – most of them girls. I pressed my back against my door and locked it.

"How's it going Dwarf? Any news on Finn?" Santana poked her head out of the kitchen.

"I'm fine, I think. And Finn is fine as well. There keeping him at the hospital until tonight." I dropped my bags on the couch and changed into a tank top and shorts. I slumped into the couch and turned on the television.

"Okay spill!" Santana came out of the kitchen.

"What?"

"What's going on with you? Ever since you came back from the hospital you've been super quiet and miserable." Santana sat beside me.

I looked at her deeply, "If I tell you this you tell no one, understand." She nodded with an evil smile, "Finn and I kissed. I kind of told him I loved I'm when he was unconscious on the field and when he woke up in the hospital he told me he loved me back. I just don't know what that means for us now." I felt miserable. Santana annoyingly sighed

"Listen here. Finn was a good kid once then he became a real ass, personally I thought he's an awesome badass. Ever since the party when the truth came out about Noah and Quinn he became that good kid again. Do you know why?" I looked at her quizzingly, "Of course you don't. Open our eyes stubbles! He met you! You make him a better person and your way cooler now that you're with him. Even Noah wasn't good for you." She stood from the couch and faced me.

"I know I'm a flat out bitch but I never lie and as gross as it is for me to say, you guys are perfect for one another. Give it a chance and let it be. If it doesn't work out then it doesn't. On the other hand I won't have to listen to you whine about your love life."

"You really think we're perfect for one another?" I smiled

"Were you not listening during my speech? Nice time is over." She turned back to the kitchen, "Go get him!" I sat on the couch for a few more minutes. Santana is right. I headed to my room to get ready. I had to pick the perfect outfit for this moment. I called Mercedes on Skype so she could help, she knew all about my feelings for Finn but not the recent events.

"You're doing what!?" She squealed on the other end, "Finally. I'm so happy for you. What are you going to wear?" I ran to my closet.

"Okay I have this dark purple dress. You know the one that has sleeves or maybe that's too dressy. I have my black leggings with my long navy blue sweater! I could wear my gold necklace with stud earrings!" I yelled from the closet as I riffled through my clothes.

"Yea wear that. It's casual but sexy! Work those curves girl!" I popped out of the closet with the clothes. I had just an hour before Finn was coming home. I said goodbye to Mercedes and started to get ready.

**At the Hospital**

I took the elevator to his floor in a bundle of nerves. I stood outside of his door for what felt like forever. I then heard talking, "Finn I'm so sorry for everything. Since you're coming home now I was thinking we go to dinner and forget everything that happened, cause you know I forgave you every time you cheated. I think you could forgive me just this once." I peeked through the door and saw Quinn sitting on his bed. _Of course I'm too late._

"Quinn I have cheated but every time I was drunk and I didn't know what I was doing. I know that's no excuse but at least I didn't do it while I was conscious and with your best friend. This is over."

"I don't think so. We've been through so much together. Its fine you don't have to forgive me, we'll just have to work past it." She sighed.

"Quinn how else can I sat this. I love someone else now. There's someone else." I smiled on the other side of the door. He was fighting for me. This was my moment. I pushed through the door and walked to him I pushed past Quinn and with one swift move planted a sweet kiss to his lips. When I backed off of him Quinn's face was priceless.

I turned back to Finn and smiled, "Hey."

**YAY! Finn and Rachel are now together. I think I've got two or three more chapters left. **** This is so sad I can't believe I'm almost done my first story.**

**Tell me what you think of this chapter. Leave a Review.**

**Bon Voyage**


	13. Chapter 12

**A/N: Thank you for all the reviews. This is a really sweet chapter and I'm so happy about it. Anyways hope you enjoy. **

**I don't own ****GLEE**** although I wish I did**

**Chapter Twelve**

It's been a month. A month of nursing back to health, one fight, and many many kisses. I can't stand to be away from him. We were sitting in his dorm watching TV reaching almost midnight.

"Finn what do you want to be?" I had my feet across his lap.

"I don't know." He looked at me and smile before looking back at the TV again.

"There has to be something." I bent towards him and looked at the side of his face. He finally looked back at me and laughed.

"Well I really like football. Next year hopefully I get recruited to the NFL. Why do you ask?"

"It's just I still don't remember much and who knows what's going to happen when the year is over, there's only a month and a half left. What if my family brings me back to New York and you're here. I just want you to be happy." I rambled I didn't understand why these questions were coming.

"I'm happy if you're happy. Whether we end up going separate ways I'm still not letting you go. Okay." He crossed his legs and faced me, "Just think about right now; you and me on this couch, and the next month to come. Think about the fun we will have. I love you and that's all that matters, right now. Okay."

"I love you too." He bent forward and kissed me. We've kissed so many times and he still gets me, I pulled away breathless and rested my forehead against his, "You know were going to have to face it sooner or later."

"Later." I curled up into his side and we watched more tv. I fell asleep in his lap and I couldn't be happier. About three hours later I woke up with Finn's arms around me and a slight snore escaping his lips. He was adorable. I wanted to stay forever but I snuck out of his arms and kissed his forehead. I left him a note before heading to my dorm.

_Finny,_

_Tomorrow is the play and I can't wait to be your belle. It's going to amazing and I'm really excited. _

_We fell asleep on the couch and I'm sorry I had to leave so early. I need to get relaxing sleep, pick up my parents from the airport and do some final rehearsing before the play tonight so I will see you then. _

_I love you to the moon and back._

_Your Ladybug._

**Finn's POV**

I awoke at nine in the morning with a note taped to my forehead. _Thanks Rachel_. It was actually a perfect way to wake up. I couldn't believe today was the day I was going to perform in front of hundreds of people. I was going to act and sing in front of so many people, and I was terrified but also very excited which made me hungry. I headed for the kitchen when the front door opened.

"You lied! I thought we weren't seeing each other till later!" I can't believe she came back.

"I didn't know we were talking!" _Crap its Noah._

"Well I thought you were Rachel!" How the hell was I going to get out of this conversation.

"She spent the night!?"

"Yea... no… kind of. We fell asleep on the couch and she left sometime during the night. Why do you care?" I came out with a soda and a peanut butter and jelly sandwich.

"I didn't know we were allowed sleepovers… Just don't hurt her."

I stopped chewing and looked through him, "You do know what you did?"

"Yea and I apologized, I still care about her and I still care about you. We've been best friends since we were eight. Come one Finn it's been what four months now and you haven't forgiven me yet." Noah threw up his arms in frustration.

"Is it in the books of bro-ness that I have to? You cheated on Rachel with my girlfriend and didn't plan on telling me, you were going to lie. I may have forgiven you but you hurt the women I love."

"You didn't even like Rachel back then, and personally I don't think you even liked Quinn."

"You don't know Rachel like I do!" I stood from the couch and hovered above him.

"What do you mean? You hated her before and all of a sudden she's the love of your life." Noah stood up as well.

I scoffed, "That's two different Rachel's! God!"

"What are you talking about!?" I rubbed the back of my neck and walked back and forth. If he didn't do what he did or if he didn't date her I never would have found Rachel. I wouldn't be with the women I love, in a way I owed him.

"I'm going to tell you something but you can't tell anyone, especially Rachel. It's for her safety."

"Stop being a loser and just tell me." Noah grabbed my shoulders and held me in place.

I told him everything from my child hood to now. I told him about her fall and why she actually came to town. I gasped after spitting out the truth. I felt horrible and sick, she told me to tell no one and now the one person she is more pissed at then Quinn knew.

"I can't believe this. Why didn't she tell me when we were dating?"

"I don't know. She says she feels like there's just something between us. I forgive you for what you did to me because I didn't love Quinn, but I can't forgive you for what you did to Rachel."

"I understand I just can't believe everything. She has no idea who you are?"

"Nope, she even has a picture of me as a kid in her room. She says she feels a bond with the boy but doesn't know who he is. It's killing me that I can't just tell her, she has to come to the memory herself."

"Well I hope things work out. I really am sorry Finn." I nodded. Noah headed to his room and I headed to mine. I couldn't wait until tonight.

**Hours Later – Rachel's POV**

We were crazy. Everyone was running around getting in their costumes, setting up the scenes, running over lines. People were yelling and Mr. Plubwick looked like his head was going to explode. Finally I found him, "Hey Babe. Long time no see." I stood up on my tippy toes and kissed his hairy lips - He was fully dressed in his beast costume.

"Yea I missed you too."

"We go on in twenty, are you ready?"

"As long as you're there I'm good." I kissed him one more time before finishing the preparations.

**Showtime**

We were more than half way through the play and we were starting the snowball scene - one of my favourites. I began the lyrics to something there.

_There's something sweet_

_And almost kind_

_But he was mean and he was coarse and unrefined_

_But now he's dear, and so unsure_

_I wonder why I didn't see it there before_

Another student stepped in and spoke there line.

_Come along dearie._

_Let's get you off those wet things._

Finn continued the snowball fight while singing. He was doing a beautiful job.

_She glanced this way_

_I thought I saw_

_And when we touched she didn't shudder at my paw_

_No it can't be, I'll just ignore_

_But then she's never looked at me that way before_

We finished the snowball fight and sat in the new scene with a fire place. Finn spoke,

_Belle, I have something to show you._

_But first, you have to close your eyes._

_It's a surprise!_

We started our roles of talking back and forth.

_Me: May I open them?_

_Finn: Alright, alright. Now!_

_Me: I can't believe it!_

_I've never seen so many books in my whole life!_

_Finn: You like it?_

_Me: It's wonderful!_

_Finn: It's yours!_

I started singing.

_New and a bit alarming_

_Who'd have ever thought that this could be?_

_True that he's no Prince Charming_

_But there's something in him that I simply didn't see_

Finn and I had a lot more talking scenes, he wouldn't stop winking or making funny faces while I was singing or speaking. I could tell he was enjoying the performance; maybe he would come to New York with me. I snapped back into the play when Jamie was singing her line as Mrs. Potts.

_Perhaps there's something there that wasn't there before._

I smiled at Finn; then it hit me like a train, a straining headache. This pain was unbearable I wanted to stop, but everyone was doing so well I couldn't stop the play because of a headache. I will push through until the end.

We're coming up on the final scene, the beast's transformation. I had him in my lap as he was dying. The headache still hadn't faded it was getting stronger.

_You came back_

_If only I'd come here sooner_

_Finn: Maybe it's better this way_

_Me: No! Don't talk like that. We're together now._

_Everything will be fine_

_Finn: At least I get to see you one last time._

_Me: We are home_

_We are where we shall be forever_

_Trust in me_

_For you know I won't run away_

_From today_

_This is all that I need_

_And all that I need to say is..._

_Don't you know how you've changed me_

_Strange how I fin'lly see_

_I found home_

_You're my home_

_Stay with me _

_No! No, please! Don't leave me!_

_I love you._

I winced as my head throbbed. Finn stood up in his prince clothes and came out of the beast. He looked concerned and spoke,

_Belle, look into my eyes!_

_Belle, don't you recognize_

_The beast within the man_

_Who's here before you?_

Then it happened…A flash.

Every moment, every fall, every tear, every performance was mine to think of. All things that happened in my life had come back. I was crying, the pain from the headache was gone and I was in Finn's arms singing the final song of the play. I remembered everything; I remembered that the man I held in my arms was my best friend, Finn Hudson.

Performing was my true love but I was holding one of my loves as well. I looked up into his eyes and the tears of joy wouldn't stop coming, I smiled my brightest and finished the song.

_It is you!_

Our voices combined,

_Two lives have begun now_

_Two hearts become one now_

_One passion, one dream_

_One thing forever true_

_I love you!_

Everyone walked out onto the stage and sang the final words.

_Certain as the sun_

_Rising in the east_

_Tale as old as time_

_Song as old as rhyme_

_Beauty and the Beast._

_Tale as old as time_

_Song as old as rhyme_

_Beauty and the Beast._

I didn't look away from Finn the entire time. As the lights turned off the crowd hooted and hollered, whistles and flowers were thrown to the stage. We faced the crowd and bowed as the curtains closed. I stood on my toes and kissed Finn more passionately than any time before; I felt this kiss everywhere, my legs, my head, my heart, I couldn't breathe and I could stop smiling.

"That was amazing!" Finn picked me up and spun me.

"I know dragonfly!" He put me down instantly and looked in my eyes.

"What did you just call me?"

"Dragonfly." He bent down to my eye level his eyes darted back and forth.

"Rachel?" I nodded and smiled.

**There you go. Just one more chapter to go.**

**I know this was short so the last chapter will be fun filled with emotions. **

**The songs were – Both Something There and Transformation (Finale) came from the Beauty and the beast soundtrack.**

**If you want an epilogue or want me to cover anything in the last chapter leave a Review.**

**Bon Voyage**


	14. Chapter 13

**A/N: I'm so sad this is over. I want to say thank you to all my readers and my BETA twifanatic01 for all the help in getting me started.**

**I have started another story called "Brand New" I'm really excited about it. Of course it's another glee fanfic so I hope you guys like it. It will be posted soon.**

**The final chapter is ahead.**

**I don't own ****GLEE**** although I wish I did. **

**Chapter Thirteen**

The play was a success; the year was amazing and most of all I was back to normal.

"Rachel come on!" Finn honked the horn from his truck. I pulled my hair back into a pony tail and headed to the car. We were heading to an end of the year pool party at Santana's house, this was the perfect time to go swimming because we were in the hottest part of the year. I could barely breathe and Finn still hadn't fixed the A/C so we rolled down the windows and blasted music. Don't Stop Believing was shouting through the windows. Even though we were trapped in the heat, I felt free as we drove. This moment was thrilling; the wind blowing through my hair, Finn's hand in mine while the other was flying outside the window.

"We're almost there. Just ten more minutes until noon." He looked at me quickly and smiled.

"What's Santana's place like? Have you been there before?"

"Yea, she's one of the few people in town to have a real pool in the backyard. All of us from McKinley used to head over there all the time. It's just up that hill." I looked up to where he pointed. This place was not a home, it was a mansion. There were lion gates at the bottom where we entered; it had a picket fence around the lawn and flower beds that were to die for. There were so many trees it was like a jungle.

"Wow, that's beautiful." He pulled up behind a row of cars. I could hear booming music coming from the backyard. I stared at the big house when Finn made his way around to open my door. He grabbed my hand and smiled, we headed to the back. As we entered Santana yelled, "Welcome to the castle!"

He let me go and he headed to all the guys. I went towards the girls – including Quinn. "Hey ladies, how's it going?" I sat in one of the lawn chairs beside Brittany who was unusually quiet.

"This is so much better then school. If this was a job I would take it." Santana laid back and soaked up the sun in her red bikini. She looked stunning, and then I realized I'm going to have to take off my clothes sooner or later. It was incredibly hot today and nearly impossible for me to sit next to this pool and not go in.

"How true is that." Quinn laid back as well but in a baby blue one piece. We had nothing to say to each other, they just laid there in the sun completely quiet. I looked over at Finn wondering if he could help me out of this. Relaxing wasn't a big thing in New York.

"So what do you all plan on doing next year?" I tried to strike a conversation.

Santana put her sunglasses on her head, "Wow pull it back a bit. We just got out of school relax a little." Santana sighed.

"It's really hot!" Brittany finally spat out. _Thanks for the reminder_ I still hadn't taken off my white shorts and blue tank top, I was probably leaving sweat stains on the lawn chair. I should just take it off but I haven't been this naked in front of anyone in a really long time. Especially Finn.

"You're so right Brit." Santana smiled as she looked at her. I'm guessing the guys heard because Sam, Artie, Mike and Noah stripped off their shirts and jumped into the pool. _That looks amazing_. Quinn, Brittany and Santana squealed as they were splash but jumped in two minutes later, just Finn and I were left. He took off his blue shirt and for the first time I saw his abs, it was like the sun was shining on him perfectly and he was going slow motion just to tease me _Damn. _They were all in the water having fun when Brittany stopped and looked at me.

"Are you coming in?" Everyone else looked up at me as well.

"What's wrong Berry? We don't bite!" Santana yelled. A few of the guys and girls laughed

"Yea, just gotta take my stuff off." I spun around. _Just breathe, there's no judgment. You look amazing._ After giving myself a pep talk I took of my shirt and shorts. I stood with my back facing the group in the pool.

"Hot Damn there is a smokin' body under there. Who knew the dwarf had stuff to show." I smiled at Santana's statement. I turned and looked at Finn; he looked me up and down. I smiled brighter than before and cannon balled into the pool.

**Hours Later**

We all made our way around the fireplace. The fire crackled and smore's were being made. I sat in Finn's lap with back against his stomach; he wrapped his arms around me.

"You look beautiful." He whispered into my ear.

I rubbed my back against him, "Thank you."

"No seriously. You were… _are_ absolutely perfect." He kissed the top of my head making me melt.

"I love you. I'm so sorry I forgot." I basically wanted to smash my face against a wall. It was perfect and I ruined it.

"I can't believe it either. I'm pretty hard to forget." He laughed. I turned onto my stomach and sat cross legged, "You don't have to be sorry. It's bound to come up every now and then." He sat cross legged as well, and looped his hands around my waist; he began to rub my back.

"No not that. I'm not gonna apologize for falling off a balcony and not remembering my life. If anything I'm just pissed everything was so mixed up." I took a deep breath and focused back to my original thought, "I'm sorry for leaving you. I just wanted to be in New York so badly but when I left I forgot all about you. I focused on my career and left you behind to deal with the loss of your dad." He released my waist and rubbed his hands through his hair – just like the football game, he left uncomfortable.

"Rachel, I told you to go. I would have felt horrible for keeping you here when you belong in New York. When I found out who you were I googled you." He smirked, "You've done amazing performances and I think I saw that in you during the Beauty and the Beast play." I shed a tear. "Don't cry. It all worked out." He leaned in and kissed me – soft and sweet. I laid my back against his chest once more and we listened to the fire crackle.

I looked at the people around me. We were under the stars, making smore's laughing and enjoying a quiet night_. This didn't happen in New York._ I never wanted to leave this.

**Three Weeks Later**

Mercedes came down once she was done her exams. She spent a lot of that time with Sam but tonight Finn was having a huge party at his place and we were going to get some intense party girl time.

All day I had an irritating feeling, I thought it was just excitement for the party but then I got a phone call. My father's face was on the lock screen, we hadn't talked in a while.

"Daddy." I tried to sound excited.

"Hi sweetheart."

"What's up, it's been a while since we've talked." I started the conversation.

"Yea, I just wanted to let you know your files are already at NYU for next year. Plus your flight is set for two weeks from now. I know you like to know about things ahead of time, you're so head strong about your career so I got it all ready to go for you."

"Um," I stuttered, "I haven't even thought about coming home." I felt a sickening wave cover me.

"I thought you would have wanted to leave the small town like you did before. I'm sorry we'll talk about this later I've got to get back to work. Talk to you later."

"Of course. Love you." He hung up before I could finish saying goodbye and I was left to think about our talk. I loved it here and I hadn't thought about going back to New York in a while. This place was perfect, Finn was perfect.

I headed to my room to finish getting ready for the party.

"I found the dress that you're going to wear. Finn will absolutely love it on you." Mercedes gushed while holding up my yellow sun dress and black heals. I smiled and nodded. After I finished getting ready Mercedes and I walked over to Finn's house for the party.

"Why are you so quiet? You usually talk… actually you never stop talking." Mercedes nudged me with a laugh.

"Things are just getting crazy again." I rubbed my hands together.

"Is it your head? We have to see a doctor if your head is hurting." Mercedes slowed down and looked at me scared.

"No it's not my head. My dad called and told me about NYU. Our flight is set for two weeks from now." I tried to sound less concerned.

"What's wrong with that? They miss you." When her face switched, she finally understood my dilemma. "Finn will understand, he loves you. Just talk to him tonight; don't sweep it under the carpet."

I started to walk again. I thought about the conversation Finn and I would soon face. I took a deep breathe this was all going to work out… right?

**Finn's POV**

It's been about an hour and I haven't seen Rachel yet. Then there's a knock at the door. I was heading to the entrance when I saw Artie already answering it. There she was my beautiful girlfriend it was like she was floating through the door, that yellow dress was completely stunning on her, her hair was sweeping over her eyes so when she flipped her it over her shoulder she finally looked at me, I felt a rush of excitement but suddenly she was looking away. She stormed into a different room never looking away from her feet. _What the hell was that!?_

I rushed around trying to find her. It's about an hour more into the party and I haven't seen Rachel at all. I finally bumped into Mercedes.

"Hey, how's it going?!" I'm yelling over the music.

"Great! Sam went to go get drinks, if you're looking for him!" She knew something.

"You know I'm not looking for him. What's up with Rachel? She's been avoiding me the entre night. I haven't seen her since you guys got here."

"You haven't seen her." She looked down, "Oh no."

"Why do you say 'oh no' is something wrong?"

"You have to find her and ask her that yourself."

"I've looked everywhere around the house. I can' find her. Do you think she might have gone home?"

"No just keep looking around but you have to find her." I walked away.

What is going on with Rachel, things have been amazing, it doesn't make any sense. Walked around the house a few more times talking to a few people along the way. When it hit me, _I haven't checked outside!_

I rushed to the screen door when I saw her. She sat at the bench with the arch over top. The small lights glowed around her. This was the same position she was in when we were eight and she said she was leaving to New York. She was right we were going to have to face this sometime. I guess that time was now.

I walked over quietly never talking my eyes off her.

"Hi." I sat in the space beside her. She still hadn't looked at me.

"It's beautiful weather tonight." More silence. She finally looked up at me; her faced was tear stained and her make-up was running, she began to cry again. I got off the bench and kneeled in front of her; I brushed my thumb over her cheeks and kissed her forehead.

"I'm so sorry Finn." I held her face in my hands she looked like a sad lost puppy.

I took a deep breathe, "You have to go." She pulled her face out of my hands.

"What?" She sobbed and wiped at her nose.

"You're crying because you remembered New York. You have to go back home."

"But this is my home. You're my home." She stuttered quickly.

"Rachel." I looked into her deep brown eyes, "I love you more than anything, but you have to go. Performing is what you are meant to do. I want you to go home right now and pack for New York. Be Rachel Berry the one I love." I stood up and headed for the house. I wanted to cry. I wanted this pain in my heart to stop.

"Hold it there Hudson!" _Crap she only called me Hudson when was mad. _She ran up to me and turned me around, her arms were crossed, "You aren't allowed to send me on my way like you did when we were eight! We've been together for five months that means something to me, we make decisions together. I have feelings and there for you!" She jabbed at my chest through her fit.

"We have to choose. You're not staying here and resenting me because you can't perform. This relationship won't work if you hate me. I'm helping you." I was actually infuriated by all of this but the fact that she didn't trust me.

"No! I don't want your help. This isn't fair!" She began to punch my chest, breathing heavily and crying at the same time.

"Stop punching me! It's not my fault you have talent that's to die for, It's not my fault you want New York, and it's not my fault you left all those years ago. You could have stayed but you left. New York is where you have to go, SO GO!" I threw my arms in the air and took a deep breath, I almost instantly felt bad for yelling at her.

"You told me to go! And don't push me away 'cause you don't want to face this. We can work this out. Why can't you come with me?" she looked bright eyed for a short moment.

"My family is here. My life is here… my dad is here. Everything I feel and remember of him are here, I can't leave." I don't really talk about my dad but somehow it came out.

"We have each other now. Let it go, for us, please come with me. Please..." She whispered and held my hands. I let them go.

"No, you have your talent. Let me go. Leave tonight." I turned around and walked back to the party.

"Fine! I hate you!" I could hear her soft sobs but when she spat out those last words they sounded real. I can't believe I let her go again. I walked back into the party; even though I was surrounded I felt alone. I grabbed a pack of beer and headed to my room. I needed to forget this night

**Rachel's POV**

I can't believe that just happened. I grabbed my coat and left just like Finn told me. I'm more mad then sad. I couldn't make him choose between his father and me but he pushed me away like nothing mattered. Like if I left he would forget this soon. I regretted my last words; those were the last words he would ever hear from my mouth.

I'm half way down the street when I make the call.

"Hey, what's wrong? It's two in the morning." My father was tired. I forgot what time it was.

"I want to come home, when's the soonest flight. Mercedes will come as well." I wiped at my tears, still feeling Finn's hands on my face.

"Tomorrow afternoon or I guess this afternoon. I'll make the call later. I'm really happy you're coming home but you sound really sad."

"I just want to come home; I want to forget this town."

"Alright, I'll see you later today." I hung up and sat on the sidewalk holding my face and stomach. I felt sick I wish I never came here. I wish this was over. I wish I never met Finn! I headed towards home once more and texted Mercedes the details about the flight; she agreed and said she would say her goodbyes to Sam. I felt horrible for making her leave Sam again.

I got back home and packed Mercedes and myself bags. I had fallen asleep on the suitcases. Sleep felt good it was time for me to forget everything. I awoke with the sun and slowly snuck out so I didn't wake Mercedes. I headed into the kitchen to break the news to the family. Andrew sat at the kitchen table eating cereal.

"Hey bud." I tried a smile.

"Wow you look horrible. What happened at the party last night?" He laughed

"Awe thanks pal. Nothing I have some news." I sat in the chair beside him.

"What?"

"I'm leaving today. I'm going back to New York. It's been so much fun to be around you guys again. I'm definitely coming back more often." I spoke quickly to get it all out.

"Why are you leaving so soon."

"I just can't be here anymore. I'm New York, I live to perform." I smiled. He looked back at his cereal and nodded.

"As long as you come back more often." He looked at me very stern. I gave him my pinky.

"I promise." I grabbed myself a bowl and ate breakfast with Andrew. Will and Emma came in about twenty minutes later and I explained what was going on, they were very saddened but understood.

Time went by quickly after that and it was time for Mercedes and I to leave. I hugged Will, Emma, Carole, Burt, Andrew, Noah, Artie and Sam goodbye. Finn didn't come. I didn't blame him after our talk I knew we were over.

The flight went well, when we reached the apartment my fathers had set up a banner with cake celebrating my return. I didn't celebrate I went to my room, unpacked my things and watched Pretty Women with Mercedes and a bucket of ice cream. I couldn't watch Beauty and the Beast it reminded me of Finn. It was no longer my favourite movie.

**Six Weeks Later**

These have been the worst six months of my life - Almost as bad as when I lived in New York with no memory. I spent three weeks under the blanket, and the rest mopping around my house. I haven't sung in a really long time. My fathers and Mercedes got me out of the house in the last two weeks so I wouldn't burst into flames I first time I left the house at NYU.

I started my new school year at NYU about a week ago. I can barely get around school, it's much bigger then Ohio State and Mercedes was on a different schedule from me, we only had three of our eight classes together.

I thought by being in New York again I would forget but Finn is hard to forget. I'm walking back to my dorm after my vocal class. The sun was shining and there was a nice breeze. The path was covered by trees and there were benches along the way. A few students sat and studied. I felt like the day Finn and I were in the truck with the windows down. Free.

"Hey Rachel!" _Damn it._ I had forgotten that Jessie St. James went to NYU.

"What do you want Jessie?"

"I heard you got your memory back." He pushed his hands through his hair.

"Yup. Things are great." I sarcastically smiled.

"So it's been what, like a year and a half. I miss you Rachel." He stroked my arm.

"What the hell. Don't touch me, I've told you more than once. You and I are never going to happen." I pushed past him and continued my walk.

"Whatever. You'll be back. You need me." I laughed at his childish action. I turned on my heels and walked the opposite direction. I felt like a ball of fire.

"Of course you don't" a hand dropped on my shoulder, "Don't touch me Jessie!" I turned around to scold him even more. I threw a punch to his gut.

"Seriously again. You can really pack a punch." He coughed out a laugh as he rolled on the ground holding his gut.

"Wha.. wha.. what!" I stuttered I couldn't believe what I was seeing

"We can't keep doing this." He stood up and faced me with the biggest grin across his face. I had nothing to say, I was frozen, Finn Hudson stood in front of me.

"What do you want Hudson." I crossed my arms, able to spit those words out.

"I transferred; I fell back into the drinking after you left. Noah told me to get you back. These past six weeks have been horrible; I haven't been the same since you left. At least when we were younger I could forget but I know who you are now. I was lost and now I'm found because I found you. We were better when were together." He stepped closer to me but I stepped back, "You were right. I needed to let go. My father isn't there, he's with me. When I stayed there I thought of all I was missing and all the bad things in life, I was just so scared to leave everything. Please give me another chance." He stood silently waiting. I looked down at my feet.

_Should I go. He pushed me away. But he came here. Hell he transferred and switched his entire life to be here. He's giving it a chance. No I can't go through this again I have to let him go. _

I turned around and made my way to the dorm and left Finn behind. _NOPE_. I dropped my bag and books and ran into his arms. I couldn't let him go even if I tried. He lifted me up and I buried my face into his neck. I looked into his eyes and felt more relief than ever before. I crashed my lips against his. He lowered me and wrapped his arms around my waist. The wind blew through my hair and he smiled against my lips. If I could stay here I would be perfectly happy.

"I love you Finn."

"I love you to the moon and back."

"You can never leave me."

"I won't"

"Just please stay here, don't leave."

"I don't think I could. I'm here for good. I found you."

**I want to cry. So sad this is over. Tell me what you think about the final chapter, did I do the story justice? I'm definitely doing an epilogue. **

**Don't forget to check out my next story Brand New. To be posted Soon. **

**Bon Voyage**


	15. Epilogue

**The Epilogue is ahead so read on to the finale of Lost and Found.**

**I don't own ****GLEE**** although I wish I did. **

**Epilogue**

I stood at the doors and took deep breathes on June fifth; my stomach had butterflies, my mind was racing but I was more excited than ever before. I held the flowers over my gigantic stomach – I was eight months pregnant with our first child. Life was going how I wanted it too; I'm thirty one getting married to the man of my dreams and we're having a child.

The music played and the doors swung open. Here comes the bride played but I was tuning that out, all I saw was the man I was about to marry at the end of the aisle, he was smiling all goofy and bright. We were getting married in the same chapel Carole and Chris shared their vows. It was a small chapel with sky lights and many windows on the side it was old and held a lot of history. Only our close friends and family were there.

I took one step at a time. My stomach was going crazy, the nerves were intense it was in complete notes. About half way down the aisle I began to cry.

I thought back to how I got here. When I lost my memory and moved back to Ohio I got to know Finn all over again and now he was going to be my husband. Three quarters down the aisle the pain in my stomach stopped and I felt nothing but relief and joy, I was ready to be with him for the rest of my life. Then Strike

**Finn's POV**

I looked at the women I was going to marry; it's been a long time five years of dating, another four years living together and a year planning this wedding. I was now a music and gym teacher at a Brodwell High School, while Rachel performed with Mercedes and Kurt on Broadway - they were still really close. Noah and Quinn both moved to New York and are now currently dating meanwhile Santana has been living the life as a fashion designer in New York as well. We've all grown and kept in contact and I was happy with the way life was turning out.

She was swaying down the aisle and I thought back to the day I proposed in the tree fort over thanksgiving; it was our place it created the bond we had today. She told me she was pregnant four months after the proposal and here we are today. She's three quarters down the walk way and I know I'm more than ready to call Rachel my wife.

She suddenly stopped and I feel my heart drop; was she going to run? No this was different. I looked to the crowd beside her to see if they knew what was going on. Kurt didn't know, Quinn didn't know, Noah didn't know, absolutely no one knew what was going on. She dropped the flowers and pushed the vale over her head. She was crying in hysteria, she dropped to her knees.

"Rachel!" I took the step down and rushed beside her. The crowd rushed out of their seats and to her side.

"It hurts so much!" She held her stomach and rolled onto her back.

"What hurts Rach? Is it the baby? It's too early!" I rubbed the tears off her cheeks.

"I know but I think the baby is coming anyways!" She screamed in agony. I couldn't take this. I hated seeing her in pain

"Someone call an ambulance!" I yelled, Santana pulled out her cell phone and was already dialing. "Baby just hold on, it's going to be okay." She held her stomach; her fathers had made their way through the crowd and were on the other side of her.

"I can't do this. This sucks. The wedding is ruined," She winced and yelled more, "What if the baby isn't okay."

"Don't think like that, everything's going to be okay. Just close your eyes and breathe." I lifted her head and shifted my body underneath her. She was lying in my lap squirming and screeching. I moved her hair out of her face and wiped at the tears.

People backed off and were standing outside of the chapel, only immediate family was inside. After a long time of no talking she spoke; but it was very faint, "This is too much, I just can't." She began to fade her breathing was lighter and she closed her eyes.

"Rachel? Rachel?!" Her pulse was low she was unconscious, "Where the hell are the paramedics!"

"Finn you have to stay strong. Don't freak out." My mother was behind me holding me up. I took a few deep breathes as a few tears came. The paramedics showed up around that time, they put her on a gurney and carried her out. I didn't let go of her hand once. I climbed into the back with them. _Please be okay. _

**Three Hours Later**

She woke back up in the ambulance just as we reached the hospital. They rushed her into the emergency room and got her ready, she squeezed my hand as the next phase in our life was about to start.

I held her hand tight as a tiny cry was heard.

"It's a girl." I looked over at Rachel who was happy crying. I kissed her forehead and looked back over at the doctors. They were cleaning her up. They wrapped her in a pink blanket and handed her to Rachel. I looked at my daughter; she had a full head of curly brown hair and she was so tiny. Rachel counted her toes and fingers I laughed.

"You did it." I murmured. WE hadn't talked about names because we didn't know the gender. We kept it a surprise. I looked down at her when it came to me.

"Scarlett Mia Hudson." Rachel looked at me and back at our daughter, she opened her eyes. They were big and light brown the smiled, Rachel burst into more happy tears.

"Scarlett is perfect." Rachel murmured and kissed her on the forehead. The nurses finished cleaning up the room as I went to tell the family the amazing news. I pushed through the double doors and looked at the people in the room. They stood and walked to me.

"How's she doing?" her dads asked. I scanned the room as they stared at me in suspense.

"She's doing great. She's dehydrated so their giving her fluids but she's doing a lot better."

"How's the baby?" My mom asked. Kurt nodded as did a couple of other people.

"Is it cute or lizard like?" Santana spoke. I laughed

"It's a girl." The room was buzzing with conversation. "She's doing well and is very healthy. We named her." The talking stopped and they looked at me again.

"Well what is it Hudson!?" Mercedes argued.

"Scarlett Mia Hudson." I smiled, "I totally thought of it too." I felt like I was glowing. My mom hugged me.

"When can we see them?" Kurt asked. Everyone murmured the same question.

"They said come in groups of four. So mom, dad, Leroy and Hiram just follow me and meet your grandchild." They smiled and followed me through the doors. We came back into the room. Rachel sat up with Scarlett in her arms. She was humming to her.

"Hey babe, parents are here." They pushed past me and walked up to both sides of the bed. They held her and talked to Rachel. We took a quick break once our parents left, she held our daughter.

"Who are the god parents?" She murmured.

"I think that's easy. Kurt and Mercedes." We agreed before calling them in and telling them the news, they couldn't be happier. It went like that for the next hour people passing in and out telling us congratulations, our parents came back once more and then it was just us; the three of us.

Rachel was fast asleep and I was left holding Scarlett she sat wide awake, smiling and holding my finger. I was the luckiest guy in the world to have these two beautiful women in my life.

**Rachel's POV**

I couldn't believe that just four days ago I didn't get married but I did have a beautiful and healthy daughter. Scarlett was perfect and I couldn't wait to continue my life with her and Finn.

That night I was lying in the bed. I was exhausted but I was still excited I couldn't sleep. I opened my eyes saw Finn holding her, she was making bubbles with her mouth and Finn looked incredibly handsome smiling down at her. He rocked her back and forth humming beauty and the beast. I was melting; he was going to be an amazing father. This was our life and I couldn't have been happier.

I twist and turned as I awoke the next morning. I slowly opened my eyes and looked to my right; she was fast asleep as soft sounds escaped her lips. I looked to my left and saw Finn snoring away in the chair.

It's finally home day and we're packing everything together, "Did you put in the car seats?"

"Yup… I think…" I scolded him, "I'm kidding, love you babe." He packed the last of our belongings into the travel bags.

It's around four in the afternoon when we pull into the drive way of Finn's old house; I was staying there until after the wedding but now we were going to stay for a couple more days. Finn grabbed the car seat and headed inside. He came back out and took the bags from me, "What are you doing? Finn I'm fine."

"Today you don't lift a finger." He put on his famous half smirk. He knew I always smiled when he did that, so when he annoyed me and used it I tried to act like it didn't faze me.

"I haven't lifted a finger for the past five days. I need to do something." I complained so he sighed.

"Okay. Your job is to walk into the house. "I groaned. I know he was being sweet but I hated not doing anything. I did as he asked at walked through the front door. Mercedes had holding Scarlett.

"What's going on?" She stood looking goofy. She pointed down the hall and out the back doors to the backyard. "This better not be a welcome home party. I just wanted to relax with her." I walked around the house instead of doing as I was told. Nothing seemed out of place, "Finn! What's going on?!" Mercedes walked up behind me.

"Just go to the backyard, you're so stubborn." I did as she asked and opened the french doors; Finn stood in a tux under the flower arch with the twinkling lights. I gasped._ Oh My God._ Seats were set up and our family and friends smiled. Here comes the bride started and I almost instantly wanted to burst into tears. Santana handed me a bouquet of flowers. I walked down the aisle again and this time reached my husband to be.

"How, When?" He reached out and brushed my cheek.

"After we found out you were okay everyone got together and planned this. We were getting married when we were interrupted by our miracle. That doesn't mean that I don't want to marry you anymore. I love you and always will." He held my hands and we faced each other.

"I love you too." I looked at my daughter then Finn and out into the small crowd of people. "Let's get married! Even though I'm wearing sweatpants." Everyone clapped and laughed, the ceremony began.

"You may now kiss the bride." The minister said. I smiled proudly and kissed my husband. The people cheered and we all headed inside. Finn sat down and I sat in his lap. Scarlett was passed around the room, and was adored by everyone.

I looped my arms around his neck.

"You are incredible."

"You make me the happiest man alive." I smiled brightly and kissed him again. The party only last two hours before everyone broke off, I was honestly exhausted. Finn and I put her to rest in a crib his parents bought. I went to bed and changed into Finn's baggy sweater. I climbed under the covers and relaxed. Finn came out of the bathroom in just his pajama pants and climbed into bed beside me.

"Thank you for everything." I lay on my side and faced him, "From the day you let me to go New York, to the day we met back in Ohio. I thank you for coming after me when I went to NYU and now I thank you for our daughter and this beautiful day, which felt more perfect then the actual thing." He kissed my head, nose, cheek then lips.

"I was on a dark road going nowhere. The day you came back you changed my life for the better. I love you"

"To the moon and back." I fell asleep in Finns arms. He wrapped his arms around me when I turned my back to him. He kissed the back of my head, I belonged here in this moment and I never wanted to leave.

**Five Years Later – Rachel's POV**

"For the last performance ladies and gentlemen please give a warm welcome to Scarlett Hudson." Finn and I clapped. Hayden – our three year old sat in my lap trying to see his older sister.

"She looks so much like you, when you're on stage." Finn leaned towards me and smiled, he faced the camera back to the stage. Scarlett skipped out in her pink ballet costume. She faced the crowd and looked absolutely frightened. Finn looked over at me with concern. _O no she was going to run._

I put Hayden down in the seat and stood up. I waved my hand trying to catch Scarlett's attention. She jumped and waved back with a bright smile – the crowd chuckled - she took a deep breath and started singing twinkle twinkle little star. She danced around the stage and the crowd loved it. Hayden stood on the chair and was clapping his hands. Finn was standing as well.

"Yay Scar!" Hayden yelled in the chair. Finn was laughing. She sang the song about four times, when she was done she took a bow and walked off the stage slowly; like she owned it.

All the children walked back on to the stage and bowed. The parents stood and clapped for the children. When it was all done I stood with Finn and Hayden by the stage exit. She ran to my arms.

"I did it mommy, I did it!" She wrapped her arms around my neck and snuggled into my body.

"You were simply amazing. I'm so proud of you." I put her into Finns arms and lifted a sleepy Hayden, Finn was hugging her tighter then I was.

"You were so good sweet pea." Finn spoke, she smiled at him with her missing front tooth. He laughed. We headed to the car and packed them in. As we reached our house Hayden was out like a light and Scarlett was still babbling about the performance. Finn put Hayden to bed while I tried to calm her down.

"Remember when I did my twirl. It was like this." She demonstrated for the thousandth time. I smiled at her excitement.

"Sweetie let's put on our pj's. It's time for bed." She jumped on her bed in her room.

"But I'm not tired."

"I know you're not but mommy is." I yawned.

"Okay." She put on her pj's and climbed into bed; she grabbed the bunny that Finn won her two years ago at a carnival and I tucked her in.

"Okay so what do you want me to sing to you tonight?" I sat on her bed.

"No singing." She looked at me, "I want to hear a princess story."

"Okay there was once a princess that went to a ball and met her prince." She looked at me strange, "What?"

"I already know that one. I want to hear a new one." I had no idea what to do, she has heard every princess story I could think of.

"I know one." I turned and saw Finn leaning against the door frame. He started walking towards me, "It all started with a beauty, a beast, and a tree fort." I smiled as he sat on the bed beside me. He looked at me with the same half smile and we started our story.

**There you go. This story is over. Hope you all liked it. I have started my next story called Brand New if you want to check that out, go ahead.**

**Bon Voyage. **


End file.
